Cosmically in Love
by DeathbyFurbies
Summary: In an alternate universe Goku and his friends are in relationships with Serena and her friends, all seems will for our heroes until they get a unexpected visitor and Goku's life is forever changed
1. Chapter 1

Cosmically in Love:

A Crossover of DBZ and Salior Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to either of these Anime series

**Prologue**

Goku has always defended the earth time and again, he has always been the planet's protector despite his Saiyan heritage. Goku had formed the Z Fighters a group of heroes to aid in the quest of defending the earth. Amongst the Z Fighters is Goku's only son Gohan, his best friend Krillin a short midget like human who has no nose and no hair but his abilities are unlike any other. Yamcha a rather cocky person and once a legendary bandit now aids his friends in earth's defense.

Vegeta the prince of the Saiyan's has from time and again aided Goku, but till this day thinks of him as more of a rival then a friend he always refers to Goku as Kakorot his Saiyan birth name. Vegeta's son Trunks from a dark future has returned from his lonely life in the future to be with his friends and to train as hard as he can to win his father's approval.

In another world similar to that of DBZ lives five woman with the powers of the Planet's and the Stars. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. These five girls have the powers of the elements Mercury can control water, Mars Fire, Jupiter Lighting and Earth, Venus uses attacks that are love based and Moon has all their powers combined.

In an rather unique and odd twist of fate our two heroes meet and they end up falling in love, in this parallel universe they are married and even their children Gohan and Rini or Chibi Moon are a couple despite the fact that they are technically siblings and all through their parents marriage, oh well that's anime for ya I guess. Also since Goku and Serena(Moon) are a couple what happened to ChiChi Goku's wife, this is a parallel universe and they never met, Gohan came the universe where his mother and father were together and so he exists in that one universe and kinda come to this one following his father Goku.

**Chapter One**

At the Capsule Corp located in West City the gang was gathered to see the Bulma's newest invention, a time displacement generator that would take someone to anywhere instantaneously similar to the way that Goku's Instant Transmission technique works. The gang of warriors the Z Fighters are lead by Goku, then there is his Son Gohan, Krillin his best friend, and Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien weren't there as they had other things to do. Vegeta and Trunks lived there with Bulma. Trunks was really from a dark future in which everyone but him and his mother Bulma where dead , killed by Androids plus he enjoyed being in the past it gave him a chance to spend time with his father Vegeta, who he never had the chance to meet.

So Bulma turned on the generator and it made a horrible hissing noise then all of a sudden it back fired and smoke was hissing out and then before they knew it everyone just disappeared except for Bulma as she was ducking behind a tree stump and when it was over she said "did it work, Goku, Vegeta? Trunks ? Where is everyone?

Time seemed to sit rather still for everyone as if it had stopped all together...

As he often does Goku likes to sleep in as being the Earth's protector can wear you out, He was awaken by the sweet smell of someone Cooking and as we all know Goku loves to eat. As he was following the smell into the kitchen he stopped to take a look at a picture that was on the corner table, it was a wedding photo of Goku and a cute blonde in pigtails,(who was this girl and why wasn't Chichi in the picture) nothing seemed to make any sense. As he was thinking about that pic and the way they looked so happy together, he had an idea that maybe Bulma's machine actually worked but instead of transporting them to some different location, maybe this was some sort of alternate world where they were married to different women, a rather unorthodox explanation but it seemed to make the most sense, Goku couldn't help but feel that in some sort of weird way he was betraying Chichi, Chichi and he were in love from the first time that they met and he promised to marry her, of course not really knowing what marriage meant as he was a unique kid growing up in this house with his Grandpa Gohan. Goku is a Saiyan warrior from the planet Vegeta, but was raised on earth. and everything seemed to be the exact same but it felt to Goku that it was different as well.

When he arrived at the kitchen still pondering why there was a blonde girl in his wedding photo and he was shocked to see that the one cooking the meal was not his wife ChiChi but that same blonde girl from the picture, He took a moment to study her figure she was rather shapely and had a great butt, it kinda wiggled as she was moving the frying pan back and forth on the stove, she looked about close in age to Goku perhaps she was a little younger, Twenty Five maybe, for some strange reason he thought she was familiar, something about her anyway and then she started to sing this strange song it was rather catchy, it went like this: "Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight she is one called Sailor Moon."

That was it Goku had heard about this Sailor Moon girl, she was suppose to be some kind of hero of justice, a crime fighter by night with the powers of the stars and the planets, he had never met her but found a kindred spirit in her as he was a hero too, however something about this girl had reminded him of her. Then after she had turned around and Goku saw that same pretty face with those big doh eyes of baby blue and the prettiest set of lips he had ever seen except for Chichi, and the diamond tiara that she wear was as pretty as she was, so why is it that he is having such difficulty in putting a name with the face, what was the reason that she was even here? And for that matter why were they married and also where was Chichi. The girl finally said something to Goku

"well look who finally woke up, Goku you must be starving lunch is almost ready"

" I know it smells really good, just one question, who are you and why is there a photo of the two or us married, my wife her name is ChiChi, so who are you and do you know where Chichi is?" Goku said as all of this was making him really confused

"oh Goku, your not making any sense sweety, I don't know Chichi, and she isn't your wife I am." The girl said

"Even so, I need someone to explain this to me, Chichi isn't here?" He said

"No Chichi, Just me Serena, the beautiful Sailor Scout of peace and justice Sailor Moon" The girl said

Serena or Sailor Moon were the same person after all, so that was it this must be an alternate world but everything seemed the same just minor differences and Goku seemed to have lost his ability to sense Ki, he wasn't even sure that he could go super saiyan either, but he may not have to, as this place seemed rather peaceful, and he was finding himself getting more relaxed by the minute, his head hurt as he was still pondering what Serena had just said to him, still he found it hard that ChiChi wasn't here and so asked another question to Serena

"Wait Serena, why are we married?" Goku still confused said having to sit down

"The reason silly, is because we are in love, and when you love someone you want to spend the rest of your life with that person." Serena said

Love Serena was once in love with Darian, Rini's father, it pained her to think of him as he had left the two of them three years ago and refused to pay any child support to their only daughter, the bastard, but thinking about him now would prove to be a big mistake as Goku was her husband now and a much better one at that though he was acting kind of strange, stranger then Goku normally does

"How long have we been married?" Goku asked looking even more confused

"Let;s see, well it will be two years next month" Serena said

Two Years thought Goku, man if that machine really had worked and transported them to an alternate world very similar to their own but two years in the future, wow that didn't seem possible to Goku but then again Bulma was a genius and a very good friend, then he wondered what had happened to her as she was there at Capsule Corps and the others as well, wait the others, what had happened to his friends to his son Gohan

Then from outside he heard the sound of children laughing and playing and just being kids. he could hear Gohan playing with a girl,and Goku assumed that it could only be Serena's young daughter

Rini she resembled Serena in a way, and she too had the persona of a sailor scout, Chibi Moon.

So Gohan made it here as well, but what of the others, maybe they had ended up in another location, Goku was lost in thought again then Serena said something from the stove

"Goku, can you call the kids in for Lunch, they need to wash up before they eat, I don't want them to get sick after all."

True that kids will often forget the simple things such as washing their hands and whatever, Gohan may only be half Saiyan but he is still a kid, Eight years old and from the looks of it Rini was the same age maybe a little younger, but not by much.

"Ok, Gohan, Rini Lunch is almost ready better come in" Goku said

"Ok.." the Kids yelled at the edge of the forest that surrounded their house

Goku was still having a hard time believing that this was his own house as everything looked the same inside and out but the fact that Serena and Rini were here confirmed his suspicions that this was a different world maybe the theory of a parallel universe wasn't that far off after all.

The house that Goku and Serena lived in with their two children was a rather remote location with nothing but woods and rivers and mountains around. As Goku sat there in the doorway reminiscing about the old days he could now see his son and daughter for all intents and purpose. The two kids looked so happy together and that made Goku happy he loved his son Gohan very much and wanted to keep him safe, same for Rini and Serena too, but there hasn't been a threat to the earth in a long time and peace was starting to sound really good to Goku.

Back at the Capsule Corps Vegeta awoke with a headache and he sensed that something was a miss here, he looked to the mantel and noticed that the wedding photo that was there wasn't the one of him and Bulma that he knew and rather liked. In this photo there was a beautiful woman with brown hair in a ponytail, she looked slender but with a toned body, she obviously worked out and her breasts were as large as his hair was tall. None of this made sense to the Prince of Saiyans, so Vegeta yelled out "Bulma! Blast it woman where are you, Bulma" Typical women never there when you need em he said to himself. There wasn't a response for a brief moment as the CC building was rather large and she could be anywhere, why didn't her father place an intercom system in the building, heck the man could build a spaceship but not install an intercom...

Now Vegeta was kinda mad why wasn't Bulma answering him, did something happen to her she was there when the machine sent out that blast maybe the machine had worked and this was a different place all together but why did everything look the same minus that weird photo and so who was this women?

"Bulma!," he yelled again

Now there was a response, that women from the photo had answered " stop yelling, there is no one named that here, I'm Lita and Vegeta do you always have to be so loud I was taking a nap and your shouting woke me, I need my beauty sleep after all, a girl has to always look her best ya know"

"Lita, why are you here and what do you mean by the fact that no Bulma lives here, this is her father's house the Capsule Corps." Still irritated Vegeta said

" True that is the name on the building but the Briefs all moved out when my father bought out their company he is in the process of changing the name, so sorry no Bulma." Lita said

"I'm actually a little hurt that you'd forget that especially since my father despise you when we got married said that I could a lot better." Lita said

"What do you mean better, I'm a bloody prince, and so what do you mean married, how long." Vegeta said

" Man you're forgetful, it has been two years " Lita said seeming to feel a little better

"Two years?" Vegeta responded

This was bizarre as Vegeta could've sworn that he had just been with Bulma yesterday the day when everything changed... So her machine not only must've taken them to an alternate world but also into the future, the future speaking of which Were was that boy of his, Trunks, Trunks came from the future, so what happened to him like Bulma and the others Trunks was standing right next to Vegeta when it exploded, oh god I hope he wasn't killed how could I explain that one, just then Trunks came into the room with another strange girl clinging to him as if she was an appendage of sorts, that Lita women seemed to know that other girl quite well, Vegeta demanded some answers

When Trunks had awoken in his bed there was this beautiful girl with short Blue hair who was sleeping with her head in her arms at the end of the bed. This was really weird, it wasn't that he didn't like her, but he didn't know or at least he didn't think he knew her, Just then she awoke and her face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she had the biggest smile that filled her entire face, and that shade of Blue hair reminded him of his mother for some reason. She appeared to be about his age early twenties and she had a rather nice body as well her breasts not too big, but perhaps a standard B cup and with that thought looking at this girl made Trunks blush and he could tell that she would also blush she seemed kinda shy but that was part of what made her so darn cute. Was he dating this girl it seemed so but also all of this didn't make any sense, one minute he was outside with his father and the others and then there was that weird machine that his Mother had made and that huge flash of light and then he woke up in bed with this cute girl by his side and he didn't even know her name. He mustered up enough courage to speak to this girl to get some answers as to who she was and why she was here, and for that matter where the others were, in this place it seemed that he wasn't able to sense any power levels or even go super saiyan, he tried but he couldn't even power up. In any case first thing first he needed to know who this girl was and what was going on here

"So what's up" Trunks said playing it cool

"well looks like your finally awake, you gave me a scare there for a minute as you didn't seem to wake up, I bet you have questions, well for starters my name is Ami, and your name is Trunks right?"

"That's right, Ami, so this appears to be my house, yet something is rather different, is there anyone else here, I can't sense their fighting spirit" Trunks said

" Fighter's spirit what is that?" Ami asked

"Well Ami, each person and living thing on this planet has a Ki a spiritual connection to the planet that allows us to use special abilities, I'm half Saiyan and that means that unlike a normal humans such as yourself I have unique abilities that others might deem as rather odd." Trunks said

"You sure are smart and cute, a trait that we both share, heheh, and to answer your question from earlier I heard my friend Lita talking with your Father, or rather fighting, seems that those two are good at that no wonder that they got married." Ami said

" Married? What about my mother" Trunks sound worried

"Your Mother, you know I'm not sure, I could've swore that your Father had yelled her name several times a few minutes ago, surprising that you didn't hear it, or even wake up you must be one heck of a sleeper." Ami said with that cute smile on her face again

" Ami, I want to talk to my Father, lets go down stairs to see him." Trunks said still trying to figure things out but he couldn't help but smile at Ami's infectious smile

"Take it easy you've been sleeping so much that your legs are weak and it will take sometime for you to recover, so I'll guide you down stairs." Ami said as she grabbed Trunks arm to help him out of the bed and then he fell towards her she smelled wonderful like flowers

Back downstairs Vegeta was pacing rather nervously and then he saw his son with Lita's friend Ami that girl seemed to have taken quit the liking to his son. Lita seemed a little on edge with how forgetful Vegeta seemed and annoyed at his glares but rather turned on by his muscular physic, and his ruggedly handsome good looks,and that bizarre hair style of his, Trunks had a similar build but a little sleeker looking and purple hair, he reminded her of that famous actor the cute one Leonardo DiCaprio, ever girl's dream, he had on a black tank top that showed off his muscles quit well, not only were these Saiyans good looking but strong too, Lita made the right decision in choosing Vegeta because under his rough exterior lies the heart of a true Prince, his ego and his pride could be at sometimes a problem but don't all men try to hide their emotions, as a women Lita couldn't figure that out, and why men seem determined to mask how thy truly feel, she bet that Vegeta had never shed a tear in his life, and if he did he sure as hell wasn't about to show it.

"Are you listening Woman, I said where is Kakorot!" Vegeta said getting angry again

Lita had to snap back out of her trance to answer her husband

"Oh, do you mean Goku?" She responded

"Yes, Yes, Goku, where is he" Vegeta said

"Most likely he is at his house with his son and Serena and Rini, the four of them live together at Goku's house, you know that don't you Vegeta." This time it was Ami that answered Vegeta's question

"Dad, why don't pick up the phone and just call him, if he's home then he'll answer or even Serena may pick up, just call" Trunks said

"Alright I'll call him" Vegeta said

A few minutes later back at Goku's...

"Goku are you listing to me, I said the phone has been ringing and I can't answer it as I'm trying to finish the cooking so please answer it for me." Serena said

"Sure honey" Goku responded

"Love you" Serena said blowing a kiss in her husband's direction as he answered the phone

On the other end of the phone was none other then Vegeta, he seemed rather upset about something, typical of Vegeta but kinda odd that he choose to use the phone instead of just showing up as he often did

"Kakorot are you there, Kakorot!" Vegeta said he always called Goku by that name it was his birth name as a Saiyan, yet he preferred Goku and everyone knew him as Goku

"Vegeta calm down, what is the issue?" Goku responded

"Kakorot, Bulma isn't here, I woke up and there was this strange woman here said her name was Lita or something called me her husband, That is when I called you Kakorot, Is ChiChi there?" Vegeta said

"No, I woke up in the same situation but it was Serena, I can't quite put my finger on it but we must be married to these girls as I found a wedding ring on my finger and a picture with me and Serena in a wedding no Chichi anywhere" Goku responded

"Same here, but this is strange my son Trunks is here, is Gohan there?" Vegeta said

"Yeah Gohan is right here, we were about to sit down as a family for lunch, Serena and her daughter Rini from her previous marriage so my step daughter I guess, she and Gohan have gotten really close it's cute really"Goku said

"Shut up about your food for five freaking minutes Kakorot, and your happy family moments this is a real issue" Vegeta said

"I'll be over in a few minutes, Lita and I suppose and Trunks is bringing his girlfriend Ami, see ya real soon Kakorot" Vegeta said as he hung the phone up

Lita and Ami, where close friends of Serena and two more of the Sailor Scouts Jupiter and Mercury. So Vegeta and Trunks must have ended up back at the Capsule Corps but again not with Bulma, this was rather interesting and a bit odd Goku need some time to think about this.

"Alright" but it was already too late as Vegeta had already hung up the phone

" oh, are Lita and Ami coming over with Vegeta and Trunks" I'd better set some more places, Rini, Gohan sweeties can you give me a hand" Serena said

"Sure thing Mom" the two kids said

End of Chapter one, Chapter two is coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmically in Love:

A Dragonball Z and Sailor Moon Crossover fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to either DBZ or Sailor Moon

Chapter Two

In the south sea is a small island that is the home of the great Martial Arts Master, Roshi, or the Turtle Hermit as he is know. Roshi is a rather lonely old man and tends to be a bit of a perv around cute girls. However today Roshi's life was about to change for he was going to have some rather unique guests. It was almost noon and the sun was sitting high in sky and the suns rays where blinding that was why Master Roshi always seemed to be wearing his sunglasses even inside. As Roshi did everyday he would wake up have his breakfast then usually if it was a nice day out he'd go for a walk around the beach sometimes his pal turtle would accompany him but not always. Roshi was just about to do his daily routine when suddenly there was a knock on the door, a few knocks, perhaps it was only Krillin, one of Roshi's favorite students or even Goku another pupil of the turtle hermit.

When Roshi answered the door he was surprised he thought perhaps the sun was playing tricks on this old man as he nearly had a heart attack, on the other side of the door where two very cute young women dressed in very cute tight little clothing which made their breasts nearly pop out of their tops it was that tight, and they also wore mini skirts that barley covered their crotch area, it was a site to behold, both girls wore their hair down to just about their shoulders one was a brunet and the other a blonde, the blonde had a bow in her hair, and their bodies from what he could see were rather slender and rather curvy just what Roshi had expected that a hot young woman would look like, or maybe these ladies where angels in disguise as they were so beautiful that they could be models, in any case he was smitten.

"Excuse me, but by any chance are you the famous Master Roshi" The brunet said

"Heard of me ah, I wasn't aware that the young folk even knew about me, but glad you have so cutie how's about a kiss" Roshi said smiling

"Grossness, we just were wondering if you knew where Yamcha and Krillin where." The brunet said

Shot down again, perhaps Roshi was being a bit hasty, but he is a lonely old man and tends to get excited around the cute ones, and believe me these two girl wear very cute, why are they looking for Yamcha and Krillin?

"Well, cutie, I haven't seen em yet, but if you'd like to stick around for a while I'm sure that they will be coming by any minute now they usually come and visit as I did personally train both of them you know, I'm legendary heehaw" Roshi said grinning he could see the frustration that the brunet was giving off, the cute blonde hadn't said one word

"By the way, I didn't get your names" He said as he eyed them up and down

"Yeah sorry I'm Mina and this Rei" The blonde finally spoke

Rei had the dual persona of Sailor Mars and Mina was Venus, the last of the Sailor Scouts..

"So how come your looking for the boys?" Roshi said

"we're their girlfriends, and they stood us up, and they need to be taught to treat us better, I certainly hope Yamcha isn't seeing another girl." Rei said , she tended be the jealous type

Odd that the guys had not ever mentioned to Roshi that they had two smoking hot girlfriends

"well sorry, yeah sadly I've known that about Yamcha ever since he was my student he tends to be rather flirtatious you better hold on to him tight Missy, but like I said they should be here soon, so why don't you ladies get comfortable and go and enjoy the beach for a while, the ocean breeze could help to calm your nerves cutie" Roshi said eying Rei again

" sure, we did bring bathing suits can we use your bathroom to change, we won't be long" Rei said

Now after hearing that Roshi was getting excited and kind of horny, two cuties changing he'd be foolish to not let them so he said

"Of Course you can it's right over here" he pointed to the bathroom

"Your too kind, oh and we better not catch you peeking on us while we change or you'll be sorry." Mina the blonde said

Just outside of the world tournament stage and arena Yamcha and Krillin were talking to each other, strange how even that looked the same, wondering why they ended up there in the first place when they could have just as easily had ended up in the mountains or in a valley or whatever. Man this was strange, they thought it best to go see Master Roshi, he lived not that far from here, assuming there even was a Master Roshi, because if this was a different world he may not exist but Yamcha wanted to be sure.

"Hey Krillin, do you suppose that we head to Roshi's island to check things out" Yamcha said

"Sure Yamcha, I wonder if he knows anything about what is going on here, and maybe Goku is there" Krillin responded

"Could be, so what are we waiting for, let's go man" Yamcha said to his friend and fellow pupil of their Master

Back on the island the girls had indeed changed and it made his draw drop the site was breath taking he know that they were beautiful but he never thought in his wildness dreams that he'd ever witness such beauty, these two girls resembled goddesses and their bikini made that even more clear the bikini wear cute little numbers that barley covered their private areas but enough that they weren't naked close though, perhaps Roshi would have that heart attack after all..

" Thanks again for letting us stay here for Yamcha and Krillin" Mina and Rei said

"No problem at all ladies" Roshi said smiling

Just then on the other side of the island Roshi heard two other people approaching it could only be Krillin and Yamcha, who else Goku?

"Master, are you in, hey Master Roshi?" Yamcha said

So it was the boys after all...

"Back here you knuckleheads" Roshi said

As Yamcha and Krillin approached Roshi's voice he rounded the corner of his house and stopped then spoke to the guys

"Before you go any farther guys just wanted to ask you something, see just minutes before you showed up there were two very attractive women looking for ya, said that you were in cootes with them, is that true, and Krillin you know my rule if you ever get a girlfriend then I need to approve of her, and this one I totally approve, hehehe." Roshi said

What was the old codger go on about, what girlfriends, the guys were rather confused, but Roshi was right they could hear the sound of girls laughing just on the other side of the island so maybe Roshi wasn't as full of it as they originally thought he was.

On the opposite of the island Rei and Mina were in a conversation and giggling

" I was wondering Mina, why you picked that little Verne Troyer looking guy, like as your boyfriend?" Rei said

Now Mina's face was starting to get red like a tomato

"His name is Krillin, OK and was that suppose to be a short joke? It's isn't funny" Mina responded

"Calm down Mina I was joking, he's cute but he is short and he has no nose weird?" Rei said

" Well Yamcha has already proven less loyal to you then Krillin has been to me so there" Mina said sticking her tongue out at her friend

"Yeah I better keep an eye on that man before I end up alone or worse with that creepy old man" Rei said getting a sudden chill

"So why aren't they here yet?" Mina said

"Not sure" Rei responded

Just then Yamcha and Krillin with Master Roshi came around the corner of the house to where the two girls were waiting

Krillin looked like he was going to pass out at the site of these to beauties in those skimpy swimming suits there luscious boobs almost falling out, and neither girl seemed to really mind that, it was as if Krillin's face was 50 shades of red, Yamcha had a noise bleed he had to cover it up of course, but this was quite the spectacle to be hold and these girls were interested in them, both guys tried to gain composer but were having difficulty in doing so, then they looked at Master Roshi they weren't sure but it looked as if he was enjoying himself but with those sunglasses on his face covering up his eyes it was hard to tell but they knew Master Roshi and what was about to happen.

"Took you guys long enough, we where starting to get worried that you'd stand us up again?" Rei said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in and went right up to Yamcha, Mina approached Krillin and both girls grabbed their respected guy's arms and went back to the chairs.

"Hi ya,uh" Krillin seemed rather at a loss for words while this cute girl was clinging all over him, of course and for some reason he couldn't quite place it but this cute blonde named Mina reminded him of Android 18 perhaps it was her blonde hair or her pretty face either way he was one lucky guy, Yamcha on the other hand loved every second of this this dark hair beauty named Rei was even prettier then Bulma and she seemed not to let anyone get her down, and she had a hint of purple in her hair maybe that was just the sunlight either way and he wasn't sure but he was madly in love but he didn't remember ever meeting her, maybe that was a side effect of that weird machine of Bulma's, if this was truly an alternate realitly or world then Yamcha didn't care if he ever got back home he was happy here.

"So boys are you ready" Rei said

"Ready for what exactly" Yamcha said a little confused

"Everyone is at Goku's, and they wanted as all over there so that is why we came to get you" Mina said still clinging on to Krillin

"Goku's huh, alright, yeah let's go, wait who is everyone?" Yamcha said

" You know, everyone, Goku and Serena live there of course, with their children Rini and Gohan, I'm sure that by now Vegeta and Lita and Trunks and Ami are there, so everyone" Rei responded

"Can't wait" Yamcha said hesitantly Yamcha had never care much for Vegeta and wasn't about stop that now, they are no longer enemies but they aren't friends either, mainly due to the simple fact that Vegeta had stolen Bulma from him and even got her pregnant with his son Trunks the same boy that came from the future, but it didn't matter anyway as he and Bulma would never be together again and besides he wanted to give this Rei girl a chance she is really hot, and for whatever reason she liked him.

"So how are we going to get there guys?" Rei said

" We can all fly there, We'll give you a lift but hold on tight" Yamcha said looking at Rei

" ok, but Mina and I want to change back into our normal clothes don't want to embarrass are selves or make Serena feel dumber then she is." Rei said

It wasn't that Serena was truly stupid she just had the tenancy to be a little dense at times and Rei never missed the chance to rip on her friend for that reason, just like a best friend to rib on her friend all of the five scouts were all close friends and have been since they were little.

After a few minutes both girls emerged from the Kame House dressed in their normal outfits, they matched in tightness and length or lack there of. Rei and Mina both had backpacks as well must be were they put their suits

" Just make sure you don't drop us in the ocean, were not use to flying like you guys are" Mina said

Krillin knew as Mina claimed on his back that her boobs would brush up against his bald head, but he didn't really mind as she was cute and he liked her and that bow in her hair made her even cuter, he still had rather strong feelings for #18 but she wasn't here and he wasn't going to dwell on that he had also wondered if ChiChi was here but from what Rei said it didn't really sound like it, so this had to be an alternate world but Krillin didn't care even if it was he was happy, and glad to be able to see Goku again, they were best friends since they trained together under the Turtle hermit Master Roshi, who over the years has been like a father not so much a teacher, Krillin has the utmost respect for his Master.

"Aren't you coming Master?" Krillin said

"Nah, you kids have fun, oh Rei make sure to let your other friends know that they too are welcome to stop by anytime and have a beach party, please let Serena know, the summer's here are long and nice and warm, I look forward to meeting them all, heeheh" Master Roshi said to Rei

"We'll see old man not sure that Serena would be up to it and all, but maybe beside she has an eight year old daughter and probably wouldn't want a crusty old man like you near her, no offense, she's really protective of Rini." Rei said

"Oh well, stop by again" Master Roshi said

" Alright ladies hold on tight as off we go, Goku's isn't that far but Krillin head due east and we should be there in no time, Rei it could get bumpy so hold on." Yamcha said

Yamcha could feel Rei gently breathing on his neck, she had pressed her head into his back as she must been scared but she was tough and he liked that about her, and he also felt her boobs pressed up against his lower back she and Mina were riding piggyback as it was the safest way to transport the girls while flying, and they wanted to make good time so they flew rather fast

At Capsule Corps...

"Well, we better go, Kakorot is waiting so move it everyone" Vegeta snarled

"And so how do you suppose we get there, Vegeta, Ami and I can't fly" Lita said

" We can take you if you climb on our backs?" Trunks said

"Alright sounds fun, but scary" It was Ami who spoke this time

"And you'd better make sure that you hold on tight, because if you fall I won't come back for you." Vegeta snickered at his lovely wife

"Ok, why not, ready to give it a try Ami?" Lita responded ignorance Vegeta's stupid comment she know that was just his ego

"Alright" Ami said a little Nervous

"Don't worry, Ami just close your eyes and listen to my heartbeat and counts the beats and once you've made it to 100 we will have made it to Goku's, my father and I can fly fast." Trunks said trying to ease Ami's uncertainty

Unlike his father Trunks was a rather kind young man, he got that from his mother Bulma, obviously not his fater

"Ok. I guess I'm ready" said Ami

"Then hop on ladies your chariots await" Trunks said

"What a fool" Vegeta said as he looked at his son Trunks

"Ouch you're heavy woman, will you try to take it easy" Vegeta sneered at Lita as she climbed on his back to get into position

"Your terrible, Vegeta, hahahaha, but I love you so I'll let that slide this time" Lita said

Next to Vegeta and Lita was Trunks and Ami, Trunks knew Ami was really nervous he was trying his best to keep her mind off of the idea but seeing as how none of the scouts could fly this was their only choice, This world seemed to be different in many ways these girls were all still rather young no older than Trunks in their twenties and some of them were married, case and point Lita to Trunk's father Vegeta and Serena to Goku, It wasn't that Trunks was worried that he wasn't going to exist as he already does back in his world, he is still a child but at least his parents were able to give birth to him before all of this happened, he often wondered if his frequent trips to the past had consciences to his life in the future but thanks to the help of the Z fighters he was able to save that world from not only Androids 17 and 18 but the vile creature Cell, the future was at peace and Gohan could rest in peace, that was the Gohan he knew not the kid that he was going to see at Goku's but his best friend and mentor. Trunks could feel Ami getting restless so he once again instructed her to hold on as tight as she could and to also close her eyes and concentrate on listening and counting his heartbeat, after a nod from his father they took flight and were on the way to Goku's, it would be only a matter of time before they made it to Goku's Ami really wasn't all that heavy heck he'd trained in harsher conditions to become a Super Saiyan and for whatever reason he couldn't seem to be able to do that here, this was truly the greatest adventure of Trunks young life.

Back at Goku's...

Goku saw Vegeta and Trunks landing and they were carrying the girls on their backs, now why hadn't Goku thought of that...

Goku had the tendency to be kind of slow, Serena his wife was the same way they were perfect for each other

"Ami, we're here, Ami you can open your eyes now and climb down" Trunks said sweetly

"Alright, thanks for the ride, I did what you said and it really helped." Ami said

" Well I enjoyed the ride even if was on Vegeta's back" Lita said

"Whatever, woman, we're here aren't we?" Vegeta responded

Vegeta saw Goku at the entrance of his house and he greeted them kindly

"Come on inside everyone lunch is almost ready" Goku said

They all walked into Goku's and Lita and Ami went into the Kitchen to see if Serena needed a hand with anything, Vegeta and Trunks sat down in the living room with Goku, well Trunks sat down anyway, Vegeta kind of learned against the wall with his armed folded across his chest he seemed anoyed or that was just typical of his one time rival.

"Kakorot where are dumb and dumber and why aren't they here" Vegeta said rather anoyed

"Well Vegeta, I'm sure we'll see them soon enough and don't call them that they are Yamcha and Krillin" Goku said

He knew that Vegeta and Yamcha don't get along, but Krillin had once spared Vegeta's life at Goku's request so why was Vegeta bashing them

"Goku honey the phone, it's Master Roshi" Serena said from the other room

"I'd better take this call" Goku said getting up from his favorite chair in the living room to answer the phone in the hallway

"Goku, it's Roshi, so Yamcha and Krillin were just here and are headed you way, they had some real cuties with them said their names were Rei and Mina, I'd really like to meet Serena" Roshi said

"Well maybe sometime, and Rei and Mina are friends of Serena's, Vegeta and Trunks are here too." Goku said

"Vegeta? what the?" Roshi said

"Relax old man he's not the enemy, were in peace time and it feels good I must say." Goku responded

"Well just thought I'd let you know, talk with you soon" Roshi said

"Yeah we'll all come by sometime" Goku said

Goku hung up the phone and then he heard the girls in kitchen and heard what they were talking about while he went back into the living room to join Vegeta and Trunks

"Wow Serena, Rini sure is getting big, she is growing up healthy and Gohan is a little cutie too, you are truly blessed with a nice family" Ami said smiling at the children as the kids helped by setting the places on the table

" Thank you Ami, and I am blessed, and I have good friends like you and Lita, and Rei and Mina, Gohan is such a good little helper I'm glad to have him as my son, stepson but still my son, and Rini is my perfect little Angel" Serena said looking at the kids

"Wish I could convince Vegeta to have another child, but he barely acknowledges his own son, so I don't press it, Trunk is not only helpful but also good looking too." Lita said glancing into the living room were the Saiyans were

"Easy Lita, he is technically your son also, don't get carried away now, besides Trunks is my boyfriend not yours" Ami said

"True, but it never hurts to keep your options open," Lita responded

A brief pause then all the girls giggled a little

Then they heard Goku tell Serena that their others friends were almost there, so Rei and Mina were bringing Yamcha and Krillin with them or was the other way around, they probably got to fly first class on their boyfriend's backs, just as Lita and Ami had moments ago.

Goku went to the front door just as he heard the rest of the gang arrive, it was as Master Roshi had said Yamcha and Krillin had Serena's other two friends Rei and Mina with them, Rei was dating Yamcha and Mina was with Krillin, The two girls climbed down from their boyfriends backs and as Mina was dismounting Krillin she bent down and planted a juicy kiss right on his bald head, his face got redder then a tomato, it was cute Goku and Krillin had been best friends every since Goku could remember, they trained under Roshi as kids, about Gohan and Rini's age.. then Goku was interrupted from thought when Krillin said something

"Hey buddy, it'd been awhile so how are you doing and how's Serena?"

"yes it has Krillin and she's good, she's just about finished lunch hope your hungry, and Gohan has been asking about you." Goku said

"Really, not surprised that she made more then enough food, I've seen how you eat it's amazing you haven't choked yet, hahahah" Krillin said

True Goku has always had an appite and shovel's food in without swallowing it, He may be the world's protector but he has always had poor table manners, Vegeta isn't much different must be a Saiyan trait

"Well come inside, Vegeta and the others are already here" Goku said inviting in his friends

"Vegeta is here?" it was Yamcha that responded

Goku could see how uneasy Yamcha was with the fact that Vegeta was in Goku's house and the fact that Goku seemed so causal about it, Yamcha has never really cared for Vegeta and Vegeta felt the same way

"Ok, everybody time for lunch help yourselves" Serena said

After they all sat down and just as Krillin had thought Goku and Vegeta dug right in not taking the time to swallow, the girls were more respectful and passed the remaining food around the table so that everyone got something to eat, He noticed that Mina who was seating next to him put her hand in his lap and smiled at him, Krillin loved it when she was affectionate towards him, he had to think of a way that he could make this a permanent thing, Mina and him that was, that was it he'd purpose to her and hoped she'd accept, but for some reason he already know the answer and it would be yes, these girls really loved them, that made Krillin happy, and he hadn't been for a while, Next to Mina was Rei and Yamcha they were sharing a piece of chicken, across the table was Trunks and Ami and they were doing the Lady and the Tramp thing with a piece of spaghetti Ami was looking the opposite direction and so was Trunks then their lips met in a Kiss, it was cute after that they started to laugh, Now for the kids Gohan and Rini seat next to each other and held hands and then this wasn't a big surprise No Affection was being shown between Vegeta and Lita, except that Krillin could see Lita trying to break Vegeta's rough exterior and every time she got close he'd push her away, lastly Krillin saw his buddy Goku at the head of the table with Serena right next to him smiling and whipping his mouth after shovels full of food, Krillin could sense the love around the room and was really happy that the world was at peace...

In the darkest region of the world sits an old castle, basically crumbling to the ground, the place screamed evil and that is exactly what dwelt there, this was the home to Queen Beryl a vile sorceress and Sailor Moons arch enemy, Beryl despised Serena and her friends and always has.

Beryl's two must trusted subordinates Moonite and Zoyite were there to serve their Queen, Moonite has long silver hair and he kind of resembled the villain from Final Fantasy 7 Sephiroth, Zoyite was a beautiful skinny woman with curly blonde hair but both had a very evil glow in their eyes, a yellowish glow. Their loyalty knew no bounds.

"Your highness, if I may I have devised a little plan to rid us of those bothersome Sailor Scouts, By using my necromantic powers I could revive Goku's worst foe Frieza, with your approval of course."Moonite spoke bowing respectfully to his Queen

Beryl's eyes got really wide at the sound of having Frieza return to the world he was a god, the most evil being that lived, merciless like herself Beryl had a kindred spirit with Frieza though they had never really met.

"Yes, Moonite, at once I should really like to met this lord Frieza, think of the trouble that the two us could cause it would be beautiful, and Serena and Goku would pay with their lives, as I'm sure Frieza wants nothing more then to have Goku suffer for what he did to him." Beryl said

"As you wish my Queen, I shall get started at once." Moonite said and Zoyite nodded in agreement

"go now, waste not a moment, I'm excited, just wait Sailor Moon, I shall yet have my revenge" Queen Beryl said

It was now mid afternoon and everyone at Goku's house was full and had moved into living room to relax and talk, Goku had offered to do the dishes and asked Krillin to help so that Serena could put up her feet and spend some time with her friends Just then Ami came into the kitchen she wanted to help, Goku said sure there were a lot of dishes, then Krillin felt now was the time to tell Goku his plan, he knew that Ami would keep the secret he wasn't too sure about Goku though he had to tell someone.

"Hey Goku?" Krillin said sort of nervous

"What is it Krillin?" Goku said as he handed Krillin a plate to dry

"Well, see you know that I'm really crazy about Mina, and well I kinda want to ah well you know" Krillin was having a hard time spilling it

"Krillin are you trying to say that you want to marry Mina?" it was Ami this time that responsed

"Yeah" Krillin said blushing a little not only was Ami pretty but she was smart as well he couldn't help but to feel like Ami resembled Bulma in a way maybe that is why Trunks was with her you know that whole every guy mets a girl that resembles his mother in one way or another

" Krillin you dog, I didn't know, well heck yeah man, I happy for you, you know that we're best friends after all, as long as I get to be your best man than it is alright with me." Goku said

Krillin looked over at Ami and she smiled back she was a very friendly person and he knew that she wouldn't tell the others unless Krillin wanted her to, which he didn't he wanted it to be a surprise

"Goku make sure you don't say anything,ok, Krillin is counting on us to keep it quiet" Ami said

"yeah, I got ya, My lips are sealed" Goku responded

"Thanks you guys, I'm glad that I have friends like you" Krillin said

"No problem Krillin what are friends for after all, I've got your back, always have and always will" Goku said and Ami nodded in response

With the dishes finished Goku, Krillin and Ami returned to the gang, as they walked into the living room Goku sat down next to Serena and embraced her she had saved his favorite chair just the way he had left it before they went into the kitchen to eat, Ami sat down next to Trunks and cuddled with him, Rei was sitting on Yamcha's lap, Vegeta and Lita where on the love seat across from Trunks and Ami who where next to Yamcha and Rei on the couch, Mina was sitting with her legs crossed on the attman and motioned for Krillin to join her he'd sit on the floor next to the attaman, Just as Goku had shut his eyes, Gohan and Rini came up to their parents and asked Serena a question

"Mommy, can Gohan and I go outside to play?" Rini said cheerfully

"I don't mind sweetie, but stay close to the house, don't wonder off too far it will be dark soon and I want you to be back before dark understood" Serena said to her daughter

"Yes, I do mommy, thanks, I love you" Rini said giving Serena a hug then she went over to Goku and hugged him as well

And just like that the kids were once again outside to continue their playing

"Ah, they're the cutest" Rei said she loved how close the two kids were it was these moments in life that mean the most.

Outside it was still daylight for maybe a few more hours and at the edge of the woods Gohan stopped and asked Rini if she wanted to explore a little, they promised not to go very far, so they'd just go into the woods and stay within view of the house

Rini was happy to get this opportunity to explore with Gohan, she really liked him, he was both really cool and funny and cute, she knew that they were siblings but they are not blood related so it didn't matter, they were siblings in name only.

"Hey Rini, want me to teach you fly?" Gohan said

Rini always wanted to learn how to fly and thought that it would be a lot of fun if Gohan and his friends could do it so could she

"yeah, you'll teach me?" She said

"of course" Gohan said

" So the first step to learning how to fly is to focus your Ki" Gohan said

"Key, like as in unlocking something?" Rini asked

" No Ki, it means spiritual energy, all living things on our planet have a spiritual energy that when tapped into we can use to our advantage like shooting energy blasts or even flying" Gohan said

"Spiritual energy? Alright so how do I do that?" She said

"Ok so relax yourself, clear your mind of thought and try to focus your inner Ki to your core, I'll show you." Gohan said as he went into a somewhat meditative state closing his eyes and focusing his breathing and then he started to float upwards

"Oh wow, that is cool" Rini said in amazement

"See it really isn't that hard but you have to focus now you try" Gohan said

"Ok" Rini said trying to calm he mind

A few minutes later she could feel herself weightless as if she really were flying, she had closed her eyes to focus and it wasn't hard for her to clear her mind as a child it came pretty easily kids are always changing their minds so for her to clear her mind it wasn't hard, Just then she heard Gohan saying that she had done it she opened her eyes and there he was on the ground, she really was in the air, she actually was really high in the air, it was kind of scary but fun, now how was she going to get down?

"Gohan? How do I come down? Gohan" Rini said panicking

"You have to do the same thing again try to remain calm" Gohan said

"Gohan I can't I'm scared" Rini said almost crying and just like that she started to fall and she was falling fast, picking up speed as she was headed to the ground the momentum was pulling down faster and faster, till she nearly took out Gohan, he had stepped in her line of fire to stop her falling and catch her and just like that she did fall knocking pretty hard into him, which forced both of them to hit the ground, Gohan first and Rini falling on him, It had knocked the wind out of both the kids for a brief second then they got up, Rini had Gohan pinned to the ground and she liked this position so she didn't budge, after locking eyes with Gohan she lend in closer and gave him a big kiss on his lips he seemed rather shocked at first and not sure what to do so he kissed her back and just like that they had their first kiss, ah it was really cute, Gohan had always liked Rini more then a friend and now they were officially a couple just like the others were, what would everyone say, oh shoot it was getting dark and they had to head home so they got up and then started to walk towards the house when Rini stopped and held out her hand motioning for Gohan to take it and so he acknowledged it and they continued onwards holding hands, then as they were walking Rini said

"Thank you so much for today Gohan, I enjoy being with you, and well I love you"

"No problem Rini, I love you too, and wow you really flew I'm impressed not too many people can get it so quickly, your a fast learner" Gohan said

" Yeah that was cool, maybe we can teach Mom and the others you think, that'd be cool and probably funny as well" Rini said laughing

"I don't see why not, Dad is probably a better teacher then I am so I'll ask him, it would be fun to watch anyway" Gohan said smiling at his girlfriend/"sister"

"Let's see if we can do it tomorrow, let's ask our parents tonight after we get back" Rini said with excitement

"Sounds good to me Rini" Gohan said and both kids laughed and still holding hands had made it back home and went inside, it was now dusk they had made good on their promise to Serena to be back before dark.

Speaking of dark returning to Queen Beryl's Castle..

Moonite made good on his word and had indeed revived the vile space lizard Frieza, and he is as evil as they come. Just by looking at Frieza, Moonite had chills running down his spine and that is rare as Moonite has a rather cold exterior and doesn't tend to get worried or scared easily perhaps that is why Zoyite likes him. For what Moonite could tell this Frieza character seemed rather unstable or perhaps that was because of the revival process, he was a distinguish creature and he repulsed Moonite, Moonite had to swallow the bile coming up in his throat he thought that this was a really, really bad idea, but if his queen demanded it then it was done.

"So, what is the meaning of all this" Frieza demanded

"I had my most loyal Subordinate Moonite bring you back from the dead so that you could get even with Goku and his friends, you of course remember Goku, don't you" Queen Beryl said

Queen Beryl could see that she had pinched a nerve in Frieza as his eyes started to grow a horrible red color and he showed no signs of not letting his angry grow, this was a perfect plan, Frieza would despose of his rival Goku and then Beryl would get even with Moon, oh how she hated Sailor Moon and her friends, If it was any consolation then she too felt what Frieza felt, after all Goku had left him for dead but it was Vegeta's boy Trunks who had delivered the final blow. Then he spoke..

"Yes I remember them, and that Goku he is that thorn in my side a stupid monkey that managed to defeat me oh how I despise that filthy Saiyan, rrrrgh"

"You can certainly have your revenge my sweet" Beryl said

Frieza took a moment to look around and take in these weird surroundings, he appeared to be in some short of throne room of a castle, the decor was sinister looking spikes and the like all around a skull on the throne where this Beryl woman sat, she was breath taking beautiful, she wore a long black dress that nearly touched the grown and her breasts were the size of two ripe melons, perky looking and she wore a crown on her head, her hair the color of fire, and the evil look in her eye, he was in love, he wasn't sure what love was but he felt a connection with her but who was this woman and why was she acting so friendly, Frieza couldn't put it all together but he was itching for the opportunity for revenge and he would do whatever he has too to achieve it, even if it is by teaming up with these strange beings.

End of Chapter Two, Chapter Three is on the way..


	3. Chapter 3

Cosmically in Love:

A Dragon ball Z and Sailor Moon crossover fanfic

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the rights to either of these Animes

Chapter Three

The sun was high in sky it was still early morning perhaps it was a little after 10am and the gang was all gathered outside Goku's house. Today was going to be an interesting day to say the least because today the Sailor Scouts would be learning how to fly. It was really the children's idea Gohan and Rini had approached their parents last night after they had gotten back from playing and asked them if they wanted to learn how to fly, Goku of course thought it was a rather fun idea, Serena was on board but they had to convince the others. With a little hesitation mostly from Ami, the scouts had all agreed that it would be fun, Ami never liked to fly that was for sure, but if she could learn to do it herself then perhaps she'd feel a lot better about it and if Trunks was her teacher then she didn't mind. Everyone had stayed over the night before mostly because it had been a while since everyone was together like that, and it wouldn't be the last time either.

From the look of excitement and hesitation on the Scouts faces, they were ready for the first lesson in flight, the control of Ki, this was going to be interesting.

"Alright ladies, so I will begin with the utmost basic principle of flight, and that is learning to control your Ki, now Ki is the Spiritual energy that all living things have from within, and I will teach you how to channel it and control it, any questions?" Goku had said

It was silent for a moment then Serena said

"I don't get it? We have this energy inside of us?"

" Of course you don't get it, your brain is too small to understand it, just be quite and listen, ditz" Rei said mockingly

"Ouch Rei, why are always so mean to me? What did I ever do to you?" Serena responded

Goku could tell that Rei wasn't trying to be mean to Serena, she was always like that, it is just Rei being Rei, Serena seemed to be on the verge of tears, she has a hard time controlling her emotions she was rather sensitive, especially when Rei made fun of her, this was going to be a long day...

"Alright let's move on, first I'll show you how it's done, no watch carefully as this can be the tricky part." Goku continued

Just like that Goku had closed his eyes and focused his energy to the center of his body making calm and slow breathing noises, after all it takes concentration and proper breathing to focus the Ki. Then Goku had lifted off the ground and was floating there, this was the easy part as Goku had learned to fly the same way at Kami's place high above the world, Kami was the Earth's guardian and a very knowledgeable alien, Kami was from the planet Namek and he and Piccolo were once one being but that was irrelevant as Kami didn't seem to exist here in this world, Goku couldn't explain it but he didn't see Piccolo here either, and Piccolo had stayed behind in case there was a threat to the safety of the earth. Goku had gotten lost in thought again and before he had realized it he was really high in the sky still just floating there but then he opened his eyes and he could see the reaction on the scouts faces, mostly they were excited but it was going to be there turn next so he better come back down.

"Wow, Goku is really high up there and we can do that too?" That would be Serena again

"Don't worry mommy, papa Goku is an expert at this, Gohan told me that." Rini said trying to ease her mother into it

"Yeah I know that sweety, I trust Goku but I don't think I can do this" Serena said nervously

"alright, now you girls try and remember try to focus and center your Ki" Goku said as he came down from the sky

Goku could see the girls struggling but eventually they'd get it, Serena was having the most difficulty and would require more private lessons, she was cute but that wasn't going to be enough to get her to fly, she was frustrated and not focused and then he saw that Rei was the first girl to take flight, then Lita and Mina, Ami was having trouble too, three out of five not too bad, then Rini joined the others in the sky, looks like Gohan had been teaching her and she was pretty good at it.

"huh, look guys I did it, I'm really flying, looks like I'm number one now Serena, hahaha" Rei said

"Shut up Rei, I'm trying my best here" Serena said

"well this is fun don't you agree Mina?" It was Lita this time both her and Mina had also flown Now Rini was doing swimming motions like the back stroke and whatever, she was really enjoying the whole flying thing. Goku looked and Ami and Serena were still on the ground, Trunks had moved closer to Ami to try and get her to relax a bit, now Serena was collapsed on the ground with her hands in fists as if she was going to have have a temper tantrum like a child, she had tears in her eyes too, Goku knew what he had to do for his lovely wife

"Serena, why don't you come with me I'll work with you separately, Yamcha, Krillin why don't you guys stay here and help the others, we'll be back soon" Goku said

"Sure thing Goku" Yamcha said and Krillin agreed

Now Goku had grabbed Serena by the hand and they walked around the side of the house, Vegeta was leaning against the house in a trance like state, he acknowledge Goku as he walked by but never said a word just nodded, he was board and didn't care one way or another if the scouts learned to fly or not. Goku noticed that Vegeta didn't care and that really didn't surprise him in the least, Vegeta was a rather egotistical person and rather cocky, no wonder he and Lita were so good for each other, Serena's hands were sweating, perhaps she was nervous. Then they stopped no one else was around just Goku and Serena.

"OK, let's try this again, so remember Serena you need to calm down and try to focus your breathing, you can do this, I believe in you." Goku said

"I know I just don't get it Goku" Serena said

"Here just close your eyes and try not to think about anything and your Ki will come out on it's own, you have to have faith in yourself, I know you can do it" Goku said smiling at Serena

"OK, honey I'll try it for you" She said

Then they heard Ami on the other side of the house, sounded like she finally had mastered flight and was rather excited sounding

"Trunks, look I'm really flying and I'm not scared anymore" Ami said from the other side of the house

"Even Ami got it, I'm useless Goku, just give it up" Serena said tears in her eyes again she was about to cry again

"Never doubt yourself Serena, your not useless, it just takes you longer then the others, that's OK, I wasn't able to fly right away also, it took awhile, and I was only a little older then Gohan when I did it" Goku said

Then Goku leaned in closer and kissed Serena on her lips, she still had tears in her eyes but kissing her made her feel better about not being able to fly, they would stay out here as long as it took.

"really, your the greatest Goku, OK I'll try again." Serena said

Back at the Castle of Queen Beryl..

Beryl could see the unease in Frieda's eyes he was pacing the floor his tail hitting the cold concrete as he walked back and forth, why was he so uneasy

"Frieza, why are pacing the floor like that?" Beryl said

"The reason, if you must know is I'm trying to located Goku, but for some reason I can't find him, I can't sense his Ki, but he must be here somewhere" Frieza responded

"well I did send some of my henchmen out to scout for him, in locations that he is most likely to be like the World tournament stage, the Capsule Corps building in West City, his Master's house on that remote island, etc.." Beryl said with a smrick on her beautiful face

"Ah, Beryl, you have proven yourself to be worthy of my affections, but first comes revenge understood" Frieza snarled

Wow, Frieza had just admitted that he liked Beryl, she was shocked but relieved at the same time, she knew he would want his revenge and nothing more, he only wanted to make that monkey pay

Returning to Goku's house...

Now it was mid afternoon and finally Serena was able to take flight

"Look Goku, I'm doing it, I'm Flying Goku" Serena said

"Kind of makes you feel like your the king of the world right? Or queen in your case hon" Goku said, he knew that was a corny line but he thought it was fitting somehow

" So, to come back down just do the same thing, and that's all there is to it" Goku said

"Alright" Serena said

After she came back down they rejoined the others, they could see that the other girls had landed and were sitting on the ground giggling and then Lita said  
>"Goku, that was really fun, did you do it too Serena?"<p>

"Yeah I'll show you" Serena responded

Just like that Serena took flight and she was smiling as she did it

"Yay, you did it Mommy, I'm so happy for you" Rini said smiling

Her mother was really flying, then her other friends Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina all took flight to join Serena, the scouts were all in the air Ami seemed a little un coordinated trying to keep her balance but other that they were flying and since the can fly they no longer need the guys to give them a lift, and just like that the guys had joined the girls in the sky, and so Goku had an idea, he thought that maybe they should all fly to Master Roshi's

"So want to go to Master Roshi's for a party, we can bring bathing suits and Vegeta and I will get some food and we can all hang out at the beach for a while celebrating your girls flying" Goku said

"OK, yes let's go" Serena said

Then they all landed to get there suits and some supplies, After they got to Roshi's he and Vegeta would fly into town and get the food, Goku though however first that he would have to call Roshi and let him know that they were on the way

"Hey Roshi, it's Goku, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we all stopped by for a bit the girls want to swim" Goku said on the phone as he called his former Master

"Of course, hahahah, I'd love to see the girls again" Roshi responded

"See ya soon" Goku said hanging up the phone

Prehaps this was a mistake because if Goku knew what Roshi would say if he saw all the girls at once in bathing suits then he might have a heart attack

And just like that he joined the others and off they flew to Roshi's place

The first place that the henchmen of Beryl's had searched was Capsule Corps, no one was home but they managed to trash the place, so they moved on, they had two more places to search The Kame House and the world tournament stage, so the henchmen went next to the tournament stage and once again no Goku, so they decided to check out the Kame house

Just then Goku and the others had landed at the Kame House, Roshi was in heaven as he never expected that Serena would be so damn cute, those big doh eyes and blonde pigtails drove him crazy, and that body hard to believe with a figure like that, that she ever had a kid but there she was a smaller version of Serena in pink curly pigtails, she looked no older then Goku's son Gohan, he was getting big, and he looked more and more like Goku every day, Roshi knew that this was going to be a nice day.

"Come on in everyone, and ladies feel free to change in my bathroom, and three of you can use the upstairs bedroom to change as well, hehehe" Roshi smirked

Then the girls went to go change into their bathing suits, Lita and Rei used the downstairs bathroom and Serena, Rini, Ami, and Mina all went upstairs to change, like Goku said he and Vegeta would fly to town and as they were gone a helicopter had flown by scouting out the Kame House, Beryl's henchmen had finally located the Z fighters, they were on the island as expected, this was perfect so instead of causing a scene, the henchmen decided to report back to Beryl.

The scouts all came out of the Kame House in sexy bathing suits, once again Mina and Rei had on their skimpy bikinis and Rini was wearing a one piece bathing suit with pink frilly things on it, Serena had on a white bikini with those frilly things too, Ami had on a blue two piece and Lita was wearing a bikini that really showed off her double D's, Roshi was once again smitten, these young girls would end up killing him, death by love was there any better way to go.

Yamcha, Krillin, and Trunks were on the beach talking when their women came over to them, Rini and Gohan had already gone in the water, and they were splashing the water at Serena and Lita who were in the beach chairs, Goku and Vegeta weren't gone all that long, they returned shortly with food, they brought it into the Kame House and then they went out to join the others

"We're back, there wasn't much of a wait, so we were able to get the food and get back." Goku said

After a few moments the Henchmen had returned to Beryl's Castle to report their findings,

"Queen Beryl we have located the Sailor Scouts they are with the Z fighters as expected and they are having some kind of party at the Kame House" The lead Henchman said

"Very well done, so Frieza ready to go crash this party?" Beryl said

"Yes, but you wait here, I want to handle this alone, Henchmen where is this island house" Frieza demanded

" Just southwest of the South City so go north from here and you can't miss it sir" The henchmen said

"Very well done" Frieza said as he snapped that Henchman's neck

ooh Frieza was as every bit as evil as Beryl and hoped he'd be, then before she knew he was gone, he was going to find Goku and kill him, Beryl would go to help if he needed it, seems Frieza has a bit of an ego problem and doesn't rely on help

Moonite interjected " My Queen, I don't trust that Frieza character he seems that he'd turn on anyone who tried to help him, be careful my liege"

"He's right your Highness, I don't trust him either" Zoyite said

Now Beryl was getting annoyed and wouldn't tolerate is insubordination from the two most loyal servants that she had or so she thought, beryl would have to keep an eye on these two.

"Moonite, Zoyite, don not question my motives,EVER, understand, I trust Frieza and even love Frieza so do not ever defy me" Queen Beryl said kind of annoyed

"So sorry, Queen Beryl it will never happen again, I promise" Moonite said bowing respectfully Zoophyte did the same

"Good now ready my ship, my woman's intuition tells me that Frieza might be needing some help, even though he doesn't want it, cause if the scouts interfere then I'll have to stop them from hurting my Frieza" Queen Beryl said

"Yes, at once your Highness" Moonite said

Back at the Kame House

Goku and Serena were snuggling together in the beach chair, next to them was Vegeta and Lita Vegeta was putting some suntan lotion on Lita's back, Rei and Yamcha were sitting on the beach with their feet in the water, Trunks and Ami were with Rini and Gohan in the water swimming, so where did Mina and Krillin go?

On the far side of the island far away from the others Krillin and Mina were walking hand and hand in the water, Krillin had asked Mina to come with him because he was about to ask her a certain question and wanted it to be special, just as special as Mina was to him. Then he stopped to look out at the ocean, the breeze was nice and the salt water was cool on his skin when the waves splashed their feet, Krillin now looked at the tall beauty standing next to him, she really wasn't all that tall about 5'3 but compared to Krillin she had at least a foot on him he stood at 4'0 even, he got down on one knee and produced the ring that he had bought a few days before, this was it he was going to purpose to the love of his life.

When Krillin had gotten down on one knee Mina knew what it meant, she was getting excited and started to blush a little, she really wanted to be with Krillin for the rest of her life so when he purposed she'd so say yes.

"Mina, um well, as you know, we've been dating ever since I first met you two years ago, and these past two years have been the most wonderful years of my life, and well I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you, so ah, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?" Krillin said

Mina was overwhelmed with joy, that special moment of her 23 years on this planet all lead up to this moment, she better say something, and then she said

"oh Krillin, yes, of course I'll marry you" Mina said

"Wow, really, that's wonderful, we have to tell the others" Krillin said

"of course, but first, this is for you" Mina said as she reached down to kiss him square on his lips, she could feel his warm breath on hers as their lips met, she was in love and this had just become the best day of her life

At a fast speed like a flash of lighting Frieza flew right to the Kame House, with a sinister smile on his fast he stopped and survey the island, he could see what appeared to be children playing in water , and then he circled the island and something interesting caught his eye he saw that little dwarf guy Krillin with a beautiful blonde with a bow in her her, this must be one of those Sailor Scouts that Beryl hates so much, odd he didn't see Goku but this he could use to his advantage so he closed in on Krillin and the blonde this was going to be fun, he thought as that grin crept over his face, the sun was slowly setting making an ominous aura around him.

The sun was setting and a cool breeze from the ocean came over Krillin and a sudden chill, he wasn't really sure but he had this feeling that something horrible was about to happen and unfortunately for Krillin whenever he got these feelings they usually came true, almost back with the others and holding Mina's hand he stopped when he noticed a figure in the sky with the setting sun behind it, who or what was it, and why was Krillin so scared, when the figure became clear and Krillin saw it his heart went in his thoart, he knew exactly who it was, but he thought that he was dead, so why was he here, why was Frieza alive?

Krillin had to figure out how he could get Goku's attention none of them could sense Frieza coming or even prepare for the inevitable events that would surely happen, he was screwed the only one who had any hope of defeating Frieza was Goku, Not today, why of all days was this most vile creature here, this was a happy day, but now he felt that in some way he had to protect his Mina, He couldn't think fast enough, and he couldn't run either, what did Mina think, he was sure that she was terrified her hands wear shaking and she felt that cold chill, and then it hit Krillin, he yelled for help

"Goku! Goku! come here help Goku"

What was Krillin yelling for, Goku was woken up by his friends cries, so he ran as fast as he could to were Krillin was, the others had run over there as well, as Goku had reached were Krillin and Mina were he stopped dead in his tracks, he knew the source of Krillin's fear as he too saw it, there up in the sky looming over the beach like a plaque with the setting sun behind him was none other then Frieza, that most evil of villains that Goku had barely manged to defeat once before, but he was dead wasn't he, Trunks had delivered that final blow, none of this was happening it couldn't be real, it was to terrible to be real, and then he spoke

"Ah so there you are Goku, it's been too long, you do remember me don't you? If not then perhaps this will jog your memory" Frieza said raising one finger lining it up directly at Krillin

Within a brief moment time stood still and then Frieza's death beam had connected with it's target, Krillin was Dead before he even hit the ground, the death beam that Frieza shot had gone right through Krillin's heart, he lay there motionless on the sand, this has horrible Goku seethed with anger he seemed to loss all focus and in a rage his hair started to change from it's normal black color to a golden yellow, and his eyes now burning with hazard at the lose of his best friend glew a bright green, Goku had once again transformed into a Super Saiyan, it was a spectacle that the Scouts had never seen Serena though he looked hotter as a blonde, the other girls were amazed as well, but Mina, Mina could only sit there with her hands folded between her legs next to her now dead fiancee, Krillin was gone and Mina had just lost the love of her life, this was unreal who was Frieza and why kill Krillin, now she was pissed this monster was going to pay, Krillin meant everything to her.

"KRILLIN,no Krillin, KRILLIN" Mina cried in a fit of rage

Goku saw Mina stand up and she then shouted out Venus power and within a flash of light Mina had become Sailor Venus, he knew that she only wanted to avenge Krillin but honestly what good could she really do, Goku was truly the only person that could kill Frieza, and although Goku the kind heated Saiyan who could never take a life would claim Frieza's it was now personal and no one else would ever again suffer at the hands of this tyrant.

Mina shouted out Love Love beam, this blast of energy that she shot out from her tiara that was intended to hit Frieza missed as he saw it coming and dodged it last minute, phew that could have hurt he thought, these Scouts were serious fighters when they want to be, no wonder Beryl hated them, but he didn't bother with her his target was the newly transformed Goku, ah that was the Goku he remembered the same one from their battle on Namek, he was the only true foe that Frieza had ever truly met with.

Rini had never been more scared in her entire life, she had buried her face in her mother's hip clinging really tightly to Serena, all she wanted was for that horrible creature to disappear for good, poor uncle Krillin, and Aunt Mina seemed to be a former shell of her rather cheerful self, it was worse then a nightmare.

Serena knew that Rini was terrified and she also was scared but knew that Goku would avenge Krillin's death, he was his best friend after all, and the safety of his friends and family was his top priority, the reaction of most of the Z warriors and the Sailor Scouts was the same deep seeded fear, a fear that made everyone uneasy, Goku did not want to have the fight here with too many innocent people and the children they should never have to witness this kind of fear, Gohan was frozen stiff also clinging to Serena, his new Mother her skin felt warm and he felt safe with her.

Master Roshi had heard the commotion outside but wasn't able to move he too saw the horrible Frieza from within the Kame House, but wow never had he in his wildest dreams had believed that Goku was capable of such a transformation, it was incredible, so this was a Super Saiyan, amazing, oh poor Krillin, he was like the son he never had, he would be missed, but that made Mina available, no Roshi needed to control his urges and not make any moves on the girls.

Oh great, Vegeta couldn't believe it not Frieza, anybody but freaking Frieza, he thought that Trunks had surly defeated that tyrant, he had once been in league with Frieza but defected after he learned the truth that it was really Frieza who killed everyone on his home planet of Vegeta including his father the King, his Mother the queen, ever Saiyan that crossed the tyrant. Why had he returned? And now witnessing Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan was breathtaking he remember when he was one, how exhilarating that felt, Go get him Kakorot.. he thought to himself, what had Lita thought she now grabbed onto Vegeta's arm nearly pulling it out of his socket, man she was a strong woman, she would have made one hell of a Saiyan.

Ami had to close her eyes as she clanged onto Trunks, she had never in her life witnessed such fear, this creature was hideous and that evil smile as he killed Krillin, oh poor Mina, her best friend had just lost everything that she held dear, what would Ami do in that same situation. Krillin was going to purpose to Mina, but now they wouldn't have a future together, Goku looked positively angry he had lost his best friend and now he looked cool with the blonde but it too was kind of scary. Trunks couldn't believe it either not Frieza, why was Frieza here, he had cut Frieza clean into two but somehow he had come back for revenge, Goku you are our only hope, he thought as Ami had a death grip on his arm, she was clearly scared as he was sure that all the other Scouts had been, he looked over to Yamcha and Rei they were hugging each other really tightly, Rei couldn't stand the site of that vile creature and what he did to Krillin that was horrible poor Mina she well never be the same after today and that was a shame as Mina was usually so cheerful.

Two of the girls Ami and Rei had came over to Mina who was once again slumped over Krillin's dead body she was in no condition to fight, it was all on Goku, who now was in the air face to face with Frieza and they were locking eyes and the hatred seethed, And Krillin was permanently dead as neither Kami or piccolo was here, no Dragon balls either, so when someone died in this world it was for keeps, Krillin would be missed terribly.

"Frieza, you have gone way to far this time and now what you have done is unforgivable, I will Fight you but not here, you already succeeded in killing my best friend Krillin, and he never did anything to you" Goku said

"Yes I know but I wanted to get your attention Goku and I wanted to fight you at your best." Frieza boasted

"Have it your way Frieza, come with me we will fight I know a place were there are no others and we can fight to our full potential as you wanted" Goku said

"Alright, lead the way Goku" Frieza said

And just like that they were gone...

End of Chapter Three, Chapter Four is on it's way...


	4. Chapter 4

Cosmically in Love  
>A Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon Crossover fanfic<p>

Disclaimer: I still don't have any of the rights to either of these two Animes

Chapter Four

Goku was still seething with angry as he looked over his shoulder at Frieza who he was leading away from the others so they could settle the score once and for all, Krillin didn't deserve to die, he was going to marry Mina and a wedding would have been just what they needed to make this life perfect, but no Frieza had other plans, it was surreal that Frieza was even here, like this was a bad dream or something at least it appeared to be that way but no he was here and Goku had to avenge his fallen friend, Frieza would pay

"I think were far enough away Saiyan, now let's get this over with" Frieza said rather annoyed

"Sure enough, alright there doesn't appear to be any innocents around, fine" Goku said

Goku and Frieza had landed in a rocky area, were no one else was around, this would be the perfect battleground, and were Frieza would meet his demise. Just then it started to rain and the sun had gone down this was going to be one epic battle and only one of them would be walking away tonight.

"Are we going to just stand here a have a meaningful conversation or are we going to fight" Frieza said impatiently

" oh we'll fight, alright so here we GO!" Goku said as he lunged towards Frieza

"Now that is more like it" Frieza said

Both Goku and Frieza were now in the air and as they clashed blow for blow, they were evenly matched in both strength and speed but Goku hadn't yet unleashed his ace in hole, he was going to make Frieza suffer some before he revealed that he was only using less then half his full potential, Goku when he had transformed into a Super Saiyan he really had surpassed the normal Super Saiyan to the next level, Frieza would make a mistake eventually and then that would be when Goku reveals his true power

Frieza was excited that he was able to battle his arch enemy Goku in a battle to the death, this was the most fun that Frieza had in a long time, it reminded him of the final battle on Name, but Frieza wasn't stupid he wouldn't allow himself to fall for the same tricks a second time, Goku seemed that he wasn't fighting to his full potential, why was he holding back, Frieza had killed that bald guy to get Goku to understand that Frieza wanted the battle of his lifetime, he enjoyed fighting the Super Saiyan it was an impressive transformation indeed but Frieza also had an ace in the hole, he wasn't at his full potential either, in fact he was probably only using half of his full power and then he spoke to Goku

"Well I think that was enough of a warmup, shall we raise the stakes some, see I know your holding back Goku, so am I, but now the real fight begins" Frieza said calling out Goku's bluff

"So you noticed, very well I'll show you what I am really made of" Goku said

"Hehehehehe, Goku oh your too much, it's a shame really that I have to kill you, you have proven to be me most interesting and strongest opponent, kind of wished I had let that little twerp live so he could see this, hahahaha" Frieza said laughing

"Thanks for that compliment but how dare you speak of Krillin, you don't care about anybody but yourself, Krillin was going to marry the girl of his dreams and be happy, but I don't think that you understand what happiness is, you are a miserable creature, incapable of compassion, I pity you"Goku said it was raining harder now and Lighting could be seen in the distance Round two would begin shortly

"That pretty blonde girl with that bow in her hair that nearly took me out earlier, hahah she was going to marry that Krillin guy, now that's what I call funny" Frieza laughed again

" That's right her name is Mina and she is also a friend of mine,how dare you rob her of her happiness, I'll make you pay for Krillin's death and MINA'S SORROW," Goku shouted out again in anger

Excellent, now Goku was truly showing his true colors seems anger fuels his fire and Frieza wanted to see what Goku was capable of

Back at Roshi's island the rest of the gang had moved inside the Kame house as it was storming outside and just moments before Yamcha and Trunks had picked up Krillin's dead body, they placed it in a makeshift coffin so that when Goku returned they could all say something a sort of memorial service to Krillin, Serena was starting to get worried Goku had been gone for hours and she felt uneasy the sight of that Frieza character still in her head as she closed her eyes, "oh Goku come back safely"she said in a whispering tone.

It had gotten rather cold out so all the girls had put their normal clothes back on, much to Roshi's dismay, man they were cute, even the little one, but he knew he had to control himself, now wasn't the time, Krillin was dead, and Goku was fighting an epic battle for his life.

The kids had both fallen a sleep on either side of Serena, Rini was on her left and Gohan on her right both were sleeping soundly lightly breathing and gently clinging on to their mother. Serena looked down and smiled at the kids she was really and truly blessed to have a wonderful family. Oh how traumatizing it had to have been for the kids, how she wished that Goku was safe, all this sitting around doing nothing while he faced that creature made her worry. Serena took a look around the room at the others it was really no surprise that Vegeta was once again pacing around the room, Lita was holding onto Mina in a rough embrace as her friend had once again started to cry, Lita was trying to comfort her but for Mina there was no comfort, poor Krillin, Serena hated to see her friend like this it broke her heart, Mina was one of her best friends after all, and she would do anything for her friends as Goku would do for his.

Ami,Trunks and Rei had gone into the kitchen to get some food for everyone but no one truly felt much like eating, why is it that people feel that food helps to deal with grief, Serena wondered so where had that creepy old man gone or Yamcha for that matter.

Yamcha and Master Roshi where upstairs talking about the good old days, it helped them to deal with the grief, they had a lot of memories, Krillin was a star pupil of Roshi's trained under him at the same time as Goku did, Yamcha joined later, then Tien and Chiatozu, the turtle hermit had many pupils but Krillin had been like a son, so Roshi would need some time and Yamcha would stay as long as he had too.

Back on the battlefield things where really starting to heat up as Goku began to power up the earth was shaking and the power that Goku was releasing was amazing, Frieza's eyes looked like two big saucers as he was rather impressed, a hideous smile had crept onto his face the vile Frieza was going to see Goku at his best, and he was pleased.

Goku was releasing all of his power and it's affects could be felt for miles and miles, the affects could even be felt at the Kame House.

At Kame House the walls where shaking as if an earthquake was happening but how could an earthquake happen on an island...

"What in the blazes is going on out there?" Master Roshi said scratching his head

The kids were woken up by the tremors

" It has to be Kakorot powering up, I bet you anything that he has achieved a level beyond a normal Super Saiyan." Vegeta said smiling

" Goku is doing that. Oh wow, that's incredible" Serena said

"It has to be to dad, that Frieza doesn't stand a chance, Dad will win, he has too, he's the strongest person out there" Gohan said

"Yeah, Papa Goku is awesome" Rini said

"Of course he his dears, he is an amazing guy, now I know why I married him" Serena said sighing

"Wow that is something to marvel at" Ami said with aw in her voice

"Yes Goku has always amazed me, ever since he was a young boy, he had an amazing power within him, no one could match him, Krillin always tried but Goku was always one step ahead." Roshi said

" Make him pay Goku, for Krillin, I believe in you" Mina said silently between sobbing she truly deeply madly loved Krillin, and this wasn't right, Krillin was way to nice of a person to have to suffered like this.

The tremors could also be felt in the air and it rocked Queen Beryl's ship

"Oh wow, did you feel that Zoyitie, that energy in the air that caused our ship to experience turbulence like this,quite impressive" Moonite said while he co piloted the ship Zoyitie was flying

"Indeed my love, but I don't think it is Frieza, he had a terrible aura about him but this energy seems different, scary in a way" Zoyite said

"Well just head in that direction, seems that the battle has already begun, I just hope we're not too late, hang on Frieza dear we're coming, hey Zoyite can't this thing go any faster" Queen Beryl demanded

Zoyite knew that of course this ship was a luxury cruiser and the answer was no, but to please her Queen she said

" I can certainly try your Highness"

"Then please do" Beryl said

As Goku continued to power up to the max the tremors were getting stronger and stronger, whoa the power of an ascended Saiyan is truly amazing. All Frieza could do was stand there Marvel at the awesome power that Goku was displaying, however Frieza was also still holding back.

Frieza now growing inpatient finally spoke to Goku

" Very impressive Saiyan but now allow me to show you what I've been holding back, full 100% power, ahhhhahhh I'm loving it."

"Alright, show me Frieza, I want to put an end to this fight, I want to get back to my family" Goku responded.

"oh you'll get to go back to them, but it will be in a body bag" Frieza boasted

"Is that so Frieza?" Goku said

Frieza started to also power up, now the tremors were really intense, Goku relaxed a bit so that Frieza could reach his limit then they could continue the fight, Frieza continued to power up and the vein on his forehead looked like it was going to burst, Now Goku was trembling a bit but continued to keep his composure, he had a mission to avenge Krillin's death, and to protect the others, Serena meant the world to him, she was powerful as her alter ego Sailor Moon, but she wouldn't be able to hold out long against a monster like Frieza, then there was their children to consider Gohan and Rini, Goku would not let anything happen to his precious children, Now Frieza seemed to be reaching his limit, Finally Goku thought, "hang on guys I'll be back soon" Goku said to himself, Goku had reached the limit that he knew he needed to beat Frieza, he still had the golden spiky hair and green eyes, however as an ascended Super Saiyan he was now surrounded by lighting and his spiky hair was more defined and his eyebrows were a little more narrower, he still had a mean look in eyes, but he was still angry so it was to be expected. Frieza would be the one leaving in the body bag as that creep put it, the fact was even though Frieza believed that he was getting stronger, he was really getting weaker, stronger looking or bulky muscles doesn't make you stronger, there has to be a balance in both mind and body, the only true way to power up.

The tremors were like shock waves and at Kame House the others could still feel them as I'm sure that they could be felt from anywhere. Ami took a look around the room, Rei had fallen asleep on Yamcha's shoulder, he smiled at Ami when she looked at them, Rei was breathing gently her chest slowly rising and falling, on there other side sat Lita and Mina, also huddled together, Mina was still gently sobbing, she hadn't stopped crying for hours, she really, really loved Krillin, Ami thought that if it had been her instead of Mina then she too would be that way, all of the scouts deeply loved their respective Z fighters, and if Trunks had died instead of Krillin then Ami would positively want to die as well. On that thought she then glanced at the other room where they had placed Krillin's coffin, and she started to cry, gently as she was thinking of how broken Mina was. The coffin was a wooden box that Yamcha and Trunks had made, the girls lined it with flowers and the head of it read RIP Krillin in big letters.

Ami then had to look away it was too painful to look at, after Goku came back and Frieza was defeated then Krillin's soul could know peace in the afterlife, Frieza was absolutely the worst monster that Ami had ever seen, he creep ed her out, he wasn't really tall but he had a big tail, he was all white, with purple on his head and chest, and that horrible smirk he had when he killed Krillin. Ami continued to look around Gohan and Rini had gone over to the window and Gohan was looking out in the direction that his father and Frieza went and the source of the tremors, how epic the battle must be, Ami and her friends had fought many battles themselves but nothing compared to this, Goku was truly there only hope.

Trunks had gone over to talk with his father, but Ami was too far away to hear any of the conversation, Master Roshi seemed to be in a deep thought as he hadn't really moved all that much since he and Yamcha returned from the upstairs. Vegeta had finally stopped pacing the room when Trunks had came over to talk to him, Ami really couldn't read Vegeta, he didn't seem like a bad guy, Lita wouldn't put up with a bad guy, he just seemed to be annoyed or maybe a little scared, Frieza had that affect on people. The tremors continued now even more intense then before, what a scene it must be, be they had agreed not to go as per Goku's request, she knew that he was only considering their safety he was a real hero, Ami and the other scouts respected him very much, he would be the victor for sure, Ami knew it when she saw his transformation to Super Saiyan, he did look kinda different then his normal look but he was still Goku.

Ami then looked over at Serena who was sleeping in the chair by the door the reason that the tremors hadn't woken either her or Rei up was because they were exhausted, even Lita had nodded off, the hour was late, maybe close to daybreak, Goku had been on the battlefield for a good chunk of the evening, Ami could tell that Frieza wasn't going to just give up the battle, he was there for revenge on Goku, and sadly Krillin was his victim, the fuel to ignite Goku's rage to get him to transform. "Make sure to come back safe Goku, we're all counting on you and believe in you, you must win" Ami said softly to herself.

Back on the battlefield, Frieza had finally reached his max potential 100% full power, and all the tremors had stopped, now they were ready for the second round and Frieza spoke

"OK, that will about do it ready for round two Saiyan?" Frieza said

"Of course, let's get this over with" Goku responded

Goku and Frieza exchanged punches once again, however this time they were more power blows. Also they were moving like blurs, and so it was hard to follow their movements. Goku was getting pretty board Frieza was just coping Goku's moves, He had to find a way to end this, with each blow Frieza was getting weaker, Goku knew that this was a one sided battle and that he would be the victor it was only a matter of time before Frieza gave out.

"Frieza, just give it up, you can't win" Goku said

"Is that what you think, I have another surprise for you, hehehe" Frieza said in response

Frieza know that Goku was still several levels a head of him but he hadn't released his ultimate technique his famed death saucer, it wasn't going to slice him into two again.

"Ready Monkey, it's time to unleash my trump card attack, eat death saucer" Frieza said

"Really Frieza, this again, you never learn" Goku said

"Just you wait,Saiyan!" Frieza said

"Whatever, Frieza" Goku said

Frieza had produced a razor edged disc out of energy and he had sent it to attack Goku attempting to cut him clean in two, This is what had killed him last time. Frieza glared at Goku as he attempted to kill the Saiyan warrior.

Goku had seen this before and knew that Frieza was attempting to kill him in the same way he had on Namek, this was ridiculous as surely Frieza realized what he was doing.

It was almost dawn and Goku still wasn't back yet, Serena had woken up realizing this and said

"I sure hope that nothing has happened to him, how long do these fights take"

"Well, it depends with an opponent like Frieza, it could take a really long time." Yamcha said Rei still on his shoulder sound a sleep

"Oh, I think I understand, but I thought he'd be back by now" Serena said

"Don't worry, Serena, I know Kakorot and Frieza is gonna to wish that he hadn't messed with Kakorot there is no better Saiyan out there, I use to think that I was better then him but time and again he has surpassed me and I realize now that, Kakorot is the best, so you need not to worry your pretty little head about it, he'll be just fine, trust me, remember the shock waves earlier they had to be from Kakorot" Vegeta said from the corner of the room

"Yes, I totally agree with Vegeta, I'm sure that Goku will be coming through that door any minute now." Ami said

"Mom, Dad is the best there is, so don't stress about it" Gohan said to Serena

"I know Gohan honey, but my heart is heavy with worry, What could be taking Goku so long" Serena said

Serena went over to the window where Gohan was and hugged her stepson, Rini had not left his side, this whole time.

"Well, Serena if your truly that worried about Goku, I can be some good company, hehehe" Roshi said approaching Serena

"Perv" Lita said to Roshi and hit him on his head a huge lump forming

Why did Lita hit me, Roshi though as he reeled in pain, strangely enough that Lita girl reminded Roshi an awful lot of Bulma and not just because Bulma would also hit him like that , where was Bulma, ChiChi wasn't here either Roshi thought.

"I guess somethings don't ever change" Yamcha said trying hard not to laugh

Mina had not said a word, in a while, as if she had lost her voice and couldn't speak she too was worried about Goku, but she just couldn't bring herself to stop crying, she appreciated everything her friends were doing for her, she couldn't even bring herself to go into the other room where Krillin's body was in that wooden coffin that Yamcha had made which was a sweet gustier on his part, the other girls had put all the flowers around it and Trunks had made the plague that said RIP Krillin which was truly sweet, she loved everyone and she cried again.

Now Goku was really pissed with Frieza this was the second time he had done this stupid death saucer move in an attempt to cut Goku in two, Goku dodged it several times and had to find a way to get Frieza caught in it, once again like on Namek, why was Frieza reliving that Nightmare? Goku didn't really care as long as it meant that Frieza would die, anyway it happened didn't really bother Goku, Frieza must die.

Frieza was overjoyed with this fight but it was very similar to their previous battle on Namek, and Frieza had been cut into pieces by his own move, and if Frieza didn't act fast enough then History would repeat it's self.

"Ha, Goku seriously, you think that I'd be stupid enough to fall for this again" Frieza said

"I don't know, you are using the same move as last time, so yeah your pretty stupid I'd say" Goku said still dodging the attacks

"I'm the best in the universe time to rise the stakes once more, you won't beat me that easy" Frieza boasted

"You're way to predictable Frieza" Goku said

Frieza's death saucer move was closing in on Goku once again, Goku had to catch Frieza off guard and have his own attack get him, just then Goku thought of it, he'd use the instant transmission at the last second, Frieza wouldn't have time to avoid it, it was perfect. Frieza was laughing at Goku as his death saucer chased Goku around, Goku had to time it just right in order to execute this. The saucer was right behind Goku and now Goku was lined up with Frieza it was going to be now or never. "FRIEZA" Goku shouted

What was that stupid monkey doing he thought that he'd pull up at the last second and that the saucer would get Frieza, how lame was that Frieza thought, now Goku was almost right in Frieza's face when he disappeared not pulling up, how'd he do that? And as Frieza was thinking about that his death saucer had chopped him into two pieces, shit it had happened again, Frieza should have seen this coming but was blinded by arrogance, and now that Saiyan had won, but as long as Frieza still could draw breath he'd still fight

"Like that Frieza, it's called the Instant Transmission, pretty cool huh" Goku said reappearing on the opposite side of Frieza

"Blast you Mon-key, I can't believe you got me again" Frieza said

"You reap what you so" Goku responded

Goku shot a powerful blast that hit Frieza in the same spot that he had got Krillin, vengeance has been served and now Krillin could finally rest in peace

Frieza went silent for a moment and then he spoke again

"Goku, I thought that you'd save me, the kind heart-ed Saiyan you are" Frieza said

"despite everything that you have ever done, I would have saved you" Goku said

" You know that actually is pretty funny, haha...ah" Frieza said as he was dying

It was finally over and Goku was exhausted and started to head back to Master Roshi's island Serena must be worried sick by now, Goku's hair had returned to it's normal black color, and his cuts and bruises would heal over time but the scar that Frieza had left by killing Krillin would never go away.

Queen Beryl was growing really impatient with Zoyite, this was taking way too long but at least the tremors had stopped

"Are we close yet Zoyite" Beryl said sounding rather annoyed

"Well your highness we are getting close, we should see the battlefield soon, the tremors had to have been coming from this direction" Zoyite said

"Very good" Beryl said

"Your Highness, I think I see something over there, two somethings" Moonite said

Moonite had indeed spotted something and even before he could say anything else, Beryl knew it in her heart it was Frieza or what was left of him.

"Land the ship right now Zoyite" Beryl said

"Yes your highness" Zoyite said

Zoyite landed the ship and Queen Beryl ran as fast as the lighting to what appeared to be Frieza, his upper body was slumped over a rock and his lower half was at least a mile away, he wasn't moving either, it was clear to Beryl that he was on death's doorstep and couldn't be saved, if only he had allowed her to help him.

"Oh it's you..what do want" Frieza was barely able to speak

"Frieza, oh my poor darling what happened, was it that Goku?" Beryl said

"Of course, stupid he's gone back to his friend on that island not far from here,it's to the south, goodbye Beryl, maybe we'll meet again in another life"Frieza said

"I'll get my revenge, rest easy my King" Queen Beryl said fighting back the tears that started to flow, she was holding his hand as he died, Goku was surly back on the island with Serena and he stupid scouts, it was payback time

"Shall we go to this island your highness" Moonite said

"No, I'll go, you two stay here and load up Frieza's body, put him in the isolation chamber

"yes your Majesty" both moonite and Zoyite said

Beryl disappeared using her sorcery, she'd show up on the island and make Goku pay and she'd also settle the score with Moon once and for all.

It was now morning the sun had crept up from the east and the morning dew was just lifting all seemed quite on Roshi's island, the ocean waves gently splashing against the shore line, it appeared as if everyone was inside the Kame House, Goku was glad to be back, perhaps now he could get some much deserved rest he was about to collapse.

"Hello, is anyone in there" Goku said

"It's Goku" Goku said

"Oh Goku, sweetie" Serena said slamming the door open and running at her beloved Husband

"Hi honey" Goku said as he kissed and hugged Serena very passionately

Then the two of them walked inside the Kame House Goku looked like hell worn over, his clothes all torn, he had cuts and bruises and even a little blood dripping down his forehead

"Goku!" Everyone else shouted with excitement, he was really back

"Daddy" the kids said as the both ran up to hug him first Gohan then Rini

Goku hugged each of them and then he gently kissed them both on their foreheads he winced a little in pain but Goku was a tough guy, he saw Vegeta in the corner of the room and gave him a nod, Vegeta nodded back, then Mina approached Goku and hugged him gently and kissed his check, she knew without words that the evil space lizard Frieza was no more and Goku had avenged Krillin.

"Thank you Goku" Mina said

"No problem Mina" Goku responded

"Goku you look terrible" Roshi said

"If you think that I look bad you should see the other guy" Goku said laughing

"Let's say that Frieza isn't quite himself anymore, he's half the man he use to be" Goku said trying not to laugh as some of his ribs may have been broken and it hurt to laugh

" Good riddance he was quite the evil monster, and what he did to Krillin" Roshi said

"Speaking of Krillin where is his body, I'd like to say something to him" Goku said

"It's over there in that wooden coffin that Yamcha and Trunks had made" it was Rei that spoke up this time

"Thanks everyone, I'll be back in a minute" Goku said as he walked into the room that had Krillin's coffin

Goku looked at the coffin with the flowers and the head piece with the RIP Krilllin on it, it was really a nice om age to his fallen best friend and fighting the tears that welled up in his eyes Goku spoke

"Well Krillin, you can rest in peace finally, I took care of Frieza and I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, it all happened so suddenly, We will meet again my friend in the next life but I certainly hope that it won't be for awhile, I miss you pal, rest easy, and goodbye" Goku couldn't fight the tears from flowing anymore he started to cry, just then Mina came into the room the two of them held each other and cried together, Krillin's death was the hardest on these two simply because Mina was the love of Krillin's life and Goku his best friend, after a few minutes of mourning the two of them came back out to the living room area and just then they heard a women shouting from outside, Serena's blood ran cold as she knew right away who it was, but how had she found them? Frieza but Goku killed him, she must have found his body and came looking for vengeance.

"SAILOR MOON! I know that you are in there, get out here Serena, you and I have some unfinished business" Queen Beryl shouted

Serena and the others ran outside and as Serena feared it was non other then Queen Beryl herself floating there in the sky, she looked pissed.

"Right here Beryl, what do you want?" Serena said

"Revenge, of course your idiot husband had just murdered my beloved Frieza and now it's our turn MOON, I'm not interested in Goku and his friends I just want you" Beryl said seething with anger, her eyes glowed yellow with hatred

Rini never did much care for Queen Beryl, she reminded Rini of the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz, Rini's favorite movie and a witch was exactly what Beryl was, Rini was frozen with fear, from time to time she'd want to help her mother but she couldn't move, she was clinging onto Serena's leg really tight and she had closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the horrible images of that evil women.

Serena needed to transform into Sailor Moon but couldn't do so with her daughter clinging to her leg she motioned to Goku to try and get Rini off so that she could confront Beryl as Sailor Moon, Goku knew what he had to do and so he grabbed Rini to get her out of the line of fire, she was now clinging onto Goku really tightly she was terrified of Beryl, she was sobbing silently as she was hanging onto Goku for dear life, now that they were clear Serena was free to transform into Moon, normally she wouldn't do this during the day time but Beryl was here and she didn't have much of a choice, if Beryl got a hold of Rini she could do either of two things hurt her or use her as a pawn against her mother and her friends, neither of those outcomes were going to happen.

"Moon Prism Power" Serena shouted and within an instance Serena had become the defender of Love and Justice Sailor Moon, then the other girls transformed as well Ami into Sailor Mercury, Rei into Savior Mars, and Lita into Jupiter, why hadn't Mina become Sailor Venus?

Mina despised Beryl as much as the others did but Mina's heart just wasn't in it anymore she would no longer transform into Venus, how could she be a defender of Love and Justice if she couldn't love anyone, Krillin was everything to her and now that he was gone, it didn't seem right to her to also be a hero, because a big piece of her died as well when Krillin died.

Serena knew that without Mina this was going to be a hard battle, the Sailor Scouts have always worked as a team, kind of like the Z fighters do from time to time, but Serena knew what was going on with Mina and so just the four other scouts had to fight Beryl.

"Mars Inferno" Rei shouted as she conjured up a fire based attack aimed at Beryl directly but Beryl wasn't impressed, it made contact but Beryl shrugged it off, the Ami shouted "Mercury Tsunami" a torrent of water again aimed at Beryl, once again it had very little affect on the evil so cress, lastly Lita shouted, "Jupiter Thunder Flash" a power lighting based attack but Beryl dodged it all together

"Your puny attacks have no affect on me, how many times have we faced off and you morons still attack me individually, you scouts are lame you should sell girl scout cookies instead" Beryl snicked

Beryl was right, if the scouts didn't work together then Beryl would have the advantage.

"Remember girls we need to be a team, and attack her all at once." Serena said to her friends

"ready to try Rainbow Strike" Serena said

Rainbow strike was a combination of all of the scouts elemental attacks, each girl had to concentrate their attack into the specter that Serena had and if they did it right then all at once it would unleash a fury of attacks at the target

Goku and the others were watching as the girls worked as a team he was interested in seeing this Rainbow Strike, he had only ever heard of how the scouts fought but never had he seen it, till now they could really use Mina's help but this time they would have to do without her.

After all the girls had placed their attacks into the crescent specter that Serena had then Serena shouted out "Rainbow Strike" and the blast which was a energy attack that had Fire, Water, and Lighting all together the trifecter of elements it met it's mark and did a significant amount of damage to Beryl, she reeled in pain but it wasn't strong enough to stop Beryl, the scouts really needed Mina's help.

Seeing as how Beryl was winching in pain from that last attack it truly was an affective technique, Mina had to transform there was no other way, she couldn't abandon her friends like this so she made up her mind and shouted out "Venus Power" and just like that she had transformed in Sailor Venus, now all of the scouts were there and they decided to try that attack again.

"So are you with us then Mina" Rei said

"Yes let's end this" Mina responded

"Then again Rainbow Strike" This time they all shouted it

Beryl wasn't going to be able to dodge this attack, and so Beryl shouted out "curses", and within a few moments after the impact from the Rainbow Strike, Queen Beryl was no more, the blast had completely obliterated Beryl, not a signal trace of Beryl could be found.

After it was all over Rini started to sing "Ding Dong the Witch Dead, the Wicked Witch, the Wicked Witch, Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is Dead"

Gohan had also started to sing it with Rini, Goku just smiled at the kids as they sang and danced around, they had every right to celebrate, but all Goku could do was just smile he only wished that Krillin was here to join in the celebration, Serena had joined Goku and they just stood there as the kids continued to have a good time, Peace was finally returning and maybe this time it would be for ever.

Serena was glad that peace had returned finally, she just stood there and smiled at her husband, he looked tired and she knew he was, the hardest thing that they would have to do today was bury Krillin, she knew in her heart how sad that made Goku, and then out of nowhere someone spoke.

"Well done scouts, you have certainly proven to be a powerful bunch, you have my gratitude as we are sick of being pushed around by Beryl, so this is goodbye, we will leave you in peace now, good luck at thank you" It was Moonite and Zoyite they had watched the fight from a distance and waited till it was over to approach the scouts

"Thanks I guess" Serena responded

Serena had thought that was strange surely they were here to fight but apparently that wasn't what they were after.

Later that afternoon everyone had gathered around the spot that Roshi had picked to bury Krillin's body, all of the scouts had tears in their eyes, even Vegeta seemed kind of upset but he like always wouldn't show it he just turned his head to the side and then Lita grabbed his hand and they all listened to what Goku was saying, in the eulogy to Krillin.

"I remember that one time when we were kids training under Roshi, Krillin would always try to out do me, but that was just like Krillin." Goku said

"Very well said Goku, couldn't have said it any better myself" Roshi said as he whipped the tears from his eyes, he even had removed his sunglasses

Then after a few minutes of silence and bowing their heads in respect to Krillin, then Trunks and Yamcha lowered the coffin into the hole and then covered the coffin in the burial plot. Afterward everyone went back inside Goku sat down on the couch and Serena sat next to him, the kids were on the floor talking and giggling, Vegeta went back to his corner and Lita joined him, Ami and Trunks where in the kitchen preparing food for everyone, and Yamcha and Rei where looking out the window, and then Mina spoke.

"Everyone, thank you all so much for everything, you're all good friends and it pains me to have to say this but, I'm afraid that this is goodbye, I'm leaving to see the world and I can't stay here a minute longer, everything about this place reminds me of Krillin, and even though I still love him I can't stay here any longer it's to painful, so good bye we will meet again, and know that I love you all very much. So I'm turning over my Venus Broach, and I'm leaving this evening."

"You're really leaving Mina? I'll really miss you" Serena said hugging her friend goodbye

"Here Serena, I'm sure that you'll find another to be Sailor Venus, and one more thing can you look after Artemis for me" Mina said

"Sure thing Mina, I'm sure that he'll be happy with Luna at my mother's, we will take good care of him for you, geez I'll miss you, your my best friend" Serena said

"Thank you, Serena, and you are my best friend as well" Mina said trying not cry

"Goku, thanks again, you really are a true friend and I'm sure that Krillin's soul is finally at peace" Mina said hugging Goku, and then she kissed his cheek

"No problem Mina, It was what I needed to do he was my best friend after all and I didn't want you to be sad anymore" Goku said

Ami and Trunks came into the living room to say their goodbyes to Mina as well

Then Mina went up to Ami who was crying and Trunks was comforting her

"Oh Ami, don't cry, I'll miss you so much but I have to go" Mina said

"I know Mina but I can't believe that you're leaving, I'm going to miss you" Ami said

"Ami, I know I'll miss you as well, it's been a pleasure to get to know you Trunks, just wish we had more of a chance to get to know you better" Mina said hugging the sobbing Ami and giving a hug to Trunks as well

"Mina your really going to leave? I'm going to really miss you" Lita said hugging her friend

"Thanks for your kindness Lita, and Vegeta don't be too cruel to Lita, she's tough but not emotionless, I'll miss you too" Mina said

"Well, take care of yourself out there Mina the world can be a scary place" Vegeta said

"Wow Vegeta, that's probably the nicest thing that you've ever said, it's kinda making me blush" Mina said

"Nah, well, I ugh ah never mind, just be safe OK" Vegeta said looking at Lita but talking to Mina

Next Mina went up to Rei and Yamcha who where still at the window

"Oh I'm sorry Rei, but losing Krillin has really made me evolute my life, I think that I'll miss you the most, you've always been there for me and I will miss that" Mina said hugging her very best friend Rei

"I know that I use to rag on Krillin about his shortness, and I'm sorry if I came across as a bitch but you're my very best friend as well and I will miss you so damn much girl" Rei said still hugging Mina

"I've got to admit it, I'm digging on all this hot girl on girl action, but take care of yourself Mina ,it's been a pleasure getting to know you and I will miss you" Yamcha said hugging Mina

"Don't be a jerk Yamcha, and you better treat Rei right understand cause if you don't I'll come back and kick your ass" Mina said smiling

Then Rini and Gohan came up to Mina

"Auntie Mina, your really leaving don't go, I don't want you to go, I love you" Rini said sniffling as the tears started to flow down her cute little face

" Oh Rini, my little sweetie, I love you too, but I have to leave, be good for your mother alright, you're a good little girl" Mina said hugging Rini then she kissed Rini on the forehead

"Mina, I'm sorry that you're leaving, you have the nicest personality and I'll miss you" Gohan said

"Gohan, you're a sweet little boy and thanks for the nice comment, you mind your father now"Mina said hugging Gohan

"Hey, what about me Mina, you're just going to leave without giving me a goodbye kiss" Roshi said

"Well, ok I suppose but don't get any ideas, I'm doing this for Krillin seeing as how close you were to him, even though your a pervert dirty old man, it can't be helped" Mina said

Mina approached Roshi and kissed the old man on his bald forehead she wasn't going to kiss him on his lips that's be to much

Roshi blushed as Mina planted a juicy kiss on his forehead, he thought he'd have a heart attack but boy did she ever smell nice her perfume was a rose scent and those big juicy lips, oh boy he was on cloud nine.

"Yes, I thought that be how it went, you made this old man happy, I'll miss you, so make sure to stay in touch heheheh" Roshi said

"Well, I really need to leave, I will miss you all and I love you all, so goodbye my friends, I am just Mina I am Sailor Venus no more, I can't be a defender of Love and Justice if I don't have anyone to love myself, good bye" Mina said and just like that Mina walked out the door and took to the sky and flew away, Mina was gone.

"Well I really need to take a bath, so Serena, Kids ready to go home?" Goku said

"Of course sweetie, and who knows maybe I'll get in that bath with you Goku,hehehe" Serena said winking at Goku

Everybody laughed and after more hugging Goku and his family also took to the skies and headed home.

"We are going to go as well, ready guys" Lita said to Vegeta and the others, the others being Ami and Trunks

"Right, thank you Master Roshi for your hospitality" Ami said bowing in curtsy to Master Roshi and then the four of them also took to the air and headed back to Capsule Corps. Only Rei and Yamcha stayed behind with Roshi, Yamcha didn't feel right leaving Roshi alone, and he really didn't want Roshi alone with Rei either.

"Dang it wish I knew how to fly, oh well can't teach an old dog new tricks" Roshi said

"Well I'm feeling kind of dirty I think I'll go take a shower, and if I catch either of you peeking in on me I'll kill you" Rei said and winked at Yamcha

Yamcha couldn't understand women, Rei was surly something her beauty and wit was something to admire she was a spunky brunet and kind of reminded him of Bulma in a way, maybe that was why he liked her.

Back at Goku's house

After a nice bath with Serena, Goku relaxed in his favorite chair Serena was making a real nice dinner, he couldn't wait, The kids where helping their mother with the dinner preparations, then Gohan came into the room and sit with his father and asked:

"Dad what was fighting that Frieza monster like?"

"Well son it was like this, my angry drove my Saiyan instincts wild, and I was fueled by revenge after losing Krillin in that way that I had to end it, but killing him was gratifying he deserved it very much Gohan, and you know that I wouldn't ever kill" Goku said to his son

"I know dad, you only did what you had to do" Gohan said

"Dinner, guys" Serena said

After they had a nice meal and sat down as family they decided to head to bed for the evening Serena snuggled up against to Goku and he smiled at her she was a real beauty, gently breathing and sighing in her sleep, Goku was very happy to have Serena in his life

Rini had awoken suddenly from her sleep she was having a nightmare, seeing horrible images of that Frieza monster then that Beryl witch, it had been a crazy day. Rini grabbed her favorite stuffed animal princess Honey bunny as she called it, a pink stuffed rabbit and headed towards Gohan room, she didn't want to sleep alone and she didn't want to bother her parents either, she wanted to snuggle with Gohan. Rini walked into Gohan room he was sleeping soundly.

"psst, Gohan, Gohan" Rini whispered

Gohan was still asleep so Rini whispered again

"Hey Gohan, Gohan"

Now this time Gohan woke up

"Rini, what are doing in my room?" Gohan asked

"I was having a nightmare and wanted to be with my favorite "brother" you'll keep me safe won't you?" Rini said

"It's ok, you can stay with me, "sis" Gohan said

They shared a brief laugh and then Rini climbed into bed with Gohan and they snuggled together Rini was really happy being with Gohan, and Gohan was happy being with Rini.

"psst Gohan, I love you" Rini said

"I love you too Rini" Gohan whispered back

Goku fell asleep with Serena next to him, he was truly blessed to have her in his life and then there was their children to consider, Gohan and Rini, Today was a crazy day in deed first that battle with Frieza then watching Serena fight Beryl that was impressive, Goku let his mind wander and then he drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter Four, To be Concluded in Chapter Five


	5. Chapter 5

Cosmically in Love:

A DBZ and Sailor Moon Crossover Fanfic

Disclaimer: I have no rights to either of these two Animes

Chapter Five

The sun was shining through the bedroom window, a gentle breeze blew in, it felt good and Goku woke up to the smell of someone once again cooking. Thinking that it was only Serena making something really delicious, Goku's stomach rumbled, so he got out of bed and headed into the kitchen. While he was walking into the kitchen he paused for a moment in the living room, he once again looked at the Wedding photo on the corner table, something was certainly odd, the woman next to Goku wasn't Serena, but it was ChiChi. Somehow he was back in his own world with his wife ChiChi. So had it all just been a dream? If that was the case then why did he have that dream. Goku was once again confused. He loved ChiChi with all his heart but he wanted to know what had happened, so he continued to the kitchen.

There in the kitchen sure enough was ChiChi making lunch, she still had a nice figure and she wore her hair in a bun, just like always. She was humming silently to herself as she moved back and forth between the stove and the counter. At the kitchen table was Gohan with his head in his book studying, oh yeah that was familiar to Goku, ChiChi always had Gohan studying she didn't want him to be a Z fighter, she felt that he would do better as a Scholar or something of that nature, and Goku learned long ago to never argue that with his wife, it was a fight he couldn't win, ever. Gohan was Eight years old and didn't have any true friends of his own, he was a rather lonely child and very sheltered by his mother. Anyway Goku went up to ChiChi, he hugged her from behind, startling her a little, she actually jumped a little, he kissed her sweetly on her cheek. She spoke to him:

"Goku, you startled me, lunch is almost ready, you must be starving, you had been sleeping for such a long time, I was very worried, the doctors said that you may never come out of your coma."

"What? I was in a coma, for how long?" Goku said

"Well, it must have been at least a week, seven days" ChiChi said

"Seven days? Whoa that sucks, just glad to see you hon" Goku said

"Ah, your too much Goku, oh I almost forgot, Bulma had called several times and even stopped by a couple times, she was really worried about you, she's such a good friend to you Goku" ChiChi said

So that was it, It was all just a strange dream brought on by a coma, A coma Goku didn't remember how he had even fallen into a coma, maybe ChiChi knew something and she could shine some light on it,so he asked her:

"ChiChi what happened, how did I end up in a coma?"

"You were outside in the woods training like you normally do and you missed your step and banged your head really hard, I mean really, really hard, it's amazing that you didn't split your head in two, I was so worried about you, Gohan was also" ChiChi responded

"Guess I need to be more careful then huh? So Bulma was here?" Goku asked

"That's right, I'm sure she's just feeding baby Trunks his lunch about know, he's such a cute little boy, not like his father, Vegeta is gruff and very rough around the edges, then again there is something about him that gets me moist" ChiChi said kind of embrassed that she had just said that aloud

"ChiChi? Ok in any case I think I'll pay them a visit, wonder of Future Trunks was there?" Goku said

"Not sure Bulma said that he had left a few days ago, that she was really worried about him, that would be her future self that is, so most likely he isn't there, but Krillin and his girlfriend Android 18 maybe there" ChiChi said

"Krillin is alive, that great news" Goku blurted out

"What do you mean dad, he's been alive ever since we wished him back with the Dragon balls three years ago after Namek, you forgot" Gohan said

"Yeah that's right, I remember, guess that coma really messed with my head, Do you want to go? I know how Trunks likes you, your his ideal kiddo" Goku said looking at Gohan

"Really, can I mom?" Gohan asked excited

"oh why not, we can all go, you've been such a good little boy studying, you could use a break, but before we go let's eat, lunch is ready" ChiChi said

"How are you going to get there hon, you can't fly" Goku said

"I know that you're going to carry me silly" ChiChi said to Goku

"Right, you have a point, let's eat I'm starving"Goku said smiling at his wife and son

On Roshi's island...

"Darn it Krillin, were going to be late, why do you always take so long getting ready, like me you don't have any hair, and I really don't want to keep that buxom beauty of yours waiting she has quite the temper, but man is she ever a knock out and she's an Android, hheheeheheh, Krillin my boy you did good with this one, she's a keeper" Master Roshi said

"ah thanks Master, sorry, let's go" Krillin said

"Hold on a minute, you know how I can't fly so do the right thing and help me onto your back, I would prefer to ride on #18, but I have a feeling she wouldn't let me" Roshi said

"Yeah, that's right Master, ready?" Krillin said

"Yes,yes I am, let's go" Roshi said

Waiting on the beach with her arms folded was the beautiful Android 18, Krillin's girlfriend, she looked like a punk rocker chick with short blonde hair and big beautiful blue eyes, she looked no older than a teenager, In the dark future that Trunks came from she was one of the killer Androids, but in this time line she was just another girl, she was tough as nails and rough around the edges but she had a kind heart, and she was rather funny to boot, so Krillin knew what he saw in here, he was madly in love, and so was she.

"Finally, you two numskulls take forever, so I was afraid that I would get gray hair before you were ready" #18 said

"But honey, you're an Android so you'll never age, you'll always be beautiful" Krillin said

"I was making a point dimwit, but you are sweet to say that, so I'll forgive you this time, let's go already" #18 said

And then the three of them headed to the Capsule Corps building not really sure what Bulma wanted all of them there for, but it was an opportunity for them to all be together, and Krillin didn't like to miss out on these kind of get together s with his friends.

Back at Goku's house..

Goku and his family had just finished their lunch and the phone rang.

"Hello, Goku? It's Bulma, I have something to show you, it's really awesome" Bulma said

"Oh hi, Bulma, we were just about to come over, when you called, so we'll be there soon" Goku said

"Goku, it's always good to hear from you, see you soon, and I'm glad that you're ok, I was really worried when ChiChi told me about your coma, be careful for me, see you soon" Bulma said

"Alright be there soon" Goku said

Goku and his family got ready to leave, Goku helped ChiChi onto his back and she grabbed onto him really tight she never really liked the whole flying thing, but she felt safe with her husband, she closed her eyes and counted back from 100, by the time she would reach 1 they would be at Bulma's. Gohan liked to fly he had fun doing it. ChiChi wasn't really sure how to tell Goku that she had a bit of surprise in store for him, she would wait till they had a moment when they could be alone.

ChiChi continued to count down and then 5,4,3,2,1 and then she heard

"ChiChi, honey we are here,ChiChi" Goku said

"Ok, thank you honey" ChiChi said getting down from his back to ground, Bulma greeted them warmly she had baby Trunks in her arms, he was a bit shy, but when he saw Gohan that all changed, and then Goku saw Vegeta leaning against the side of the Capsule Corps building with his arms folded across his chest, he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Goku, Gohan, and ChiChi welcome, please come in" Bulma said

"Hi, Bulma, thanks for asking us over"Goku said

Bulma lead Goku and the others into the center of the building where Krillin and Roshi were waiting, Goku saw Android #18 and Yamcha flirting with her, she blushed a little.

"Krillin, oh Krillin it's good to see you again" Goku said as he gave his best friend a hug

"What's with you Goku, your acting strange, but it's good to see you too" Krillin said in response

"Alright everyone it's time to reveal my latest invention, I give you my time displacement generator, it works similar to Goku's instant transmission technique, hold on I'll start it up" Bulma said handing Trunks to Gohan so she could turn on the Machine.

"Ka-ma-ha-ma-HA!" Goku shouting shooting the Machine with the technique he was taught by Master Roshi

"Why did you do that Goku, I worked really hard on this"Bulma said frustrated

"Yeah Goku, that was strange honey" ChiChi said confused

"I knew what was going to happen next, that machine was going to transport us to another dimension and although that seems pretty cool, it gets dicey, I didn't want that to happen sorry Bulma" Goku said

"oh well, it was a good effort Bulma" Roshi said winking

"Thanks Roshi, well it was a good idea anyway" Bulma said

Goku felt bad for destroying Bulma's invention but he didn't want to go though the advents of that weird dream and have Krillin die again.

"Goku, can I talk to you privately over here for a second" Krillin said

"Sure buddy" Goku said

Goku and Krillin walked over to the windows to talk

"Goku, I look at how happy you and ChiChi are and I really want that too, I love #18 and I believe that she loves me back, I guess what I'm saying is I'm going to purpose to her and if she says yes I want you to be my best man, will you do it buddy" Krillin said

"Heck yes man, go for it, she's a real cutie, I got your back man" Goku said

"Thanks buddy, I knew that I could count on you" Krillin said

"Anytime my friend, anytime" Goku responded

Krillin already had the ring, but wanted to wait till he could get #18 alone, then he'd purpose

"Hey #18, let's go to the garden, I want to show you something" Krillin said

"Ok, sure why not baby" #18 said smiling

So Krillin and #18 walked over to the garden so that they could be alone

"#18, we've been together now for awhile and I enjoy being with you and I want to be with you always, will you marry me?" Krillin said bending down on one knee presenting a diamond ring to Android 18

#18 was speechless for a moment then she said

"yes Krillin, I'll marry you"

"#18 you just made me the happiest man ever, I can't wait to tell everyone, let's hurry back" Krillin said

"yeah baby, let's go back" #18 said

Krillin and #18 walked back to the others holding hands and then Krillin spoke:

"Everyone we have some good news, #18 and I are getting married and your all invited" Krillin said

"Congratulations, Krillin I'm so happy for you" ChiChi said

"Thank you, ChiChi" Krillin said

After awhile at the Capsule Corps everyone went their separate ways the wedding was going to be in a month

One month later...

Krillin was the happiest that Goku had even seen him, and #18 looked very beautiful in her wedding dress, it was a happy day indeed, The world really was at peace after all. Trunks had returned from the future to attend the wedding and he approached Krillin to congratulate him and 18, and he said:

"Congratulations, Krillin and 18" Trunks said

"Trunks, I thought you had gone back to the future" Krillin said

"I had Krillin, but now I'm back, back from the future" Trunks responded

Krillin and Trunks shared a laugh

At the reception ChiChi was dancing with Goku and she thought it the best time to break the news.

"Goku, did I tell you that I was pregnant?" ChiChi said

"Once, and then Gohan was born" Goku said

"Make that twice" ChiChi said

"Seriously, that's great honey" Goku said

"Well I've never been happier to be your wife" ChiChi said

"or I your husband" Goku said

Krillin and #18 thanked their guests and then left on their honey moon.

Epilogue

That night after the reception, Goku and ChiChi where sitting on their poach looking at the stars and the moon was full, very bright and beautiful. ChiChi was resting her head on Goku's shoulder breathing gently, Goku looked at ChiChi and smiled and then he looked at the moon and he saw an image of Serena smiling at him, and even though it was just a dream, for that brief moment he wondered if there was a way to make it real, would he do it. However, Goku knew that he only loved ChiChi, and was going to grow old with her. Marriage has proven to be the greatest adventure of Goku's life and he's been through a lot of adventures, but as as long earth needs it's proctor then Goku will always be there to be that proctor.


End file.
